Ruled By The Senses
by sensual-irish
Summary: A new girl has come to Hogwarts, jumping in during her last year. Can she find a way to make peace between old enemies and deal with a pair of very competitive suitors, whilst battling an unwanted attraction and a secret that is tearing her apart?
1. Isabella Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the amazing works that J.K. has written. However, Isabella is an original character of mine, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't use her without permission. Gracias.

**Memo: The intro is written in the first person, so as to get a view of the character and to relate to the character on a more personal level, but the actual story will be written in the third person. In this story Dumbledore hasn't died and the war is on the verge of breaking. I'm sorry to all those who hate it when the original plot isn't followed, but this is the only way my story would have made sense. And if you don't branch off the original story at all, then what is the point of a fanfiction?**

Dear Reader,

Hi there. My name is Isabella Maren Vito, and, despite the name, I look more Irish than Italian. My hair is the dark, chocolatey color found in southern Italy, but my eyes are a crystal blue, and my skin has more of a golden hue than olive-toned. Kind of a strange combination of features when you look at my parents, who are dark of eye and hair, with the traditional Mediterranean olive complexion. It makes the activity of pondering the identity of the milkman a much more interesting pastime.

Just kidding.

Both my parents were brought up in traditional Italian families that had immigrated to the United States in the nineteen fifties. They met through family connections, causing a small svandal when they ran off to Europe and eloped. I think that it was rather romantic, but hey, we live in a different era.

They became famous for their amazing photographs of wildlife and then three years later, my mom found out she was pregnant with me.

The first four years of my life were the best any kid could have. We traveled to Asia, Africa, South America, and the European mainland. Skipping over the British Isles, the most I ever saw of them was a dark mass obscured by fog through the minuscule window of an airplane.

Then came the big decision: public or home schooling? Well, my parents, being the somewhat practical Americans they were, decided that public schooling would be better for my overall social skills.

Boy were they wrong.

But we won't get into that now. Suffice it to say that thirteen years in the U.S. public school system was like living in a penitentiary with a secret arsenal. Hiding a secret as big as mine is not easy. The secret that _really_ made me different from everyone around me. Even my parents.

An accident happened, so we moved to the United Kingdom, and that is where this story begins...


	2. Starting Over

Bella wove her way through the crowded train station, the many voices flowing around her. The British accents were like a soothing rain, and yet anxiety still pervaded her system. Three months ago, Bella had no idea that there was a whole other world and people there were like her. Three months ago she would have laughed at anyone who told her that she would be attending a school that taught magic, and jumping in during the last year. Three months ago the accident with Rafe hadn't happened.

She shook her head to rid herself of the horrible images that appeared at the thought of Rafe. She wouldn't allow the depression to take over today. Bella was starting new, with people that were like her. Maybe she would finally find someone who could understand.

If only she could find her way to Platform 9 3/4. Damn, she wished her parents were here. She spotted platforms nine and ten, and then the barrier between the two. _Okay, all I have to do is lean against it. God I hope this works._

Leaning against the bricks, she felt a curious sensation, like sliding through really thick water, and then was facing a fire-red steam engine. People milled around and talked with one another, much like the train station on the other side of the magical portal, with one big difference. All these people were dressed as if they had popped out of the fantasy movies her mother was so fond of. Cloaks, robes, all sorts of foreign garments. Bella felt rather conspicuous in the salsa dress and stilettoes that she had chosen to wear (A/N: Hey, who said she was practical? And wouldn't that be conspicuous in the muggle world too?...).

The train whistle blew, and Bella realized that it was almost time for departure. She hurried toward the train and nearly ran over a kindly looking woman with vivid ginger hair.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry, wasn't watching where I was going. Are you all right dear?"

Bella nodded and gave the woman a reassuring smile. "Yes ma'am. It's my first time riding the Express, and I'm running a bit late. It was my fault."

The woman smiled back. "Yes, my children are headed off to school for the semester, but it seems that the youngest lost her pygmypuff while boarding, so I was off rounding up the little rogue. My name is Molly Weasley by the way."

Bella saw a small ball of blue fluff cradled protectively in the woman's arms. The whistle sounded again, warning of one minute before departure.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I have to go. I'd be happy to deliver him to his owner for you."

"Thank you, dear." The woman smiled gratefully and handed over the pet, which proceeded to crawl up onto her shoulder and bury himself playfully in Isabella's hair. She giggled as she and the woman rushed toward the train. "He belongs to my little girl, Ginny. She's the one with bright ginger hair, you can't miss her!" They were in an all out run as they loaded Bella's luggage into the luggage car and headed for the nearest entrance door.

To Bella's surprise, she was caught up in a hug just before jumping onto the train. "Thank you again!" The woman called as the train started to pull away from the station. Bella sent a dazzling smile and waved as the woman became smaller and smaller, eventually disappearing as the train wound down the track.

Bella went down the train aisles, looking in the compartments for the girl that matched the description of the pygmypuff's owner. In one of the last compartments, Isabella found several people in the car, consoling a girl with henna-colored hair.

"Don't worry, Gin. I'm sure Mum's found him and will take care of him until we can pick him up," A boy who looked like her brother said, awkwardly patting her back.

Isabella knocked gently and slid the door open. "Excuse me, but does this darling belong to you?" Bella coaxed the pygmypuff out from underneath her hair and held him out to the girl.

"Myrrdin!" The girl squealed happily as she scooped up the tiny creature and cuddled him close. The ball of fur let out a happy noise that sounded somewhere between a coo and a purr.

Before anyone noticed, Isabella slipped away to find a car that was a bit less occupied. She found that the very last car was completely empty and immediately stretched out and fell asleep. The gentle sway of the train lulled her into a land of dreams where a voice called to her from the dense foliage of the jungle.

She never heard the door slide open, never heard as three strangers entered the compartment and took a seat across from her, but in her dream the paradisaical jungle turned dark and dangerous.


	3. Rain, ducks and Arrogance

Disclaimer: What! I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters! When did this happen? Denial! I tell you I don't believe it! JK.

**A/N: Woohoo, second chapter! Sorry the first one was kinda lame and short, but over the course of plotting the story, my main events and characters have gone through some drastic changes. Of course, I could always use some help, so don't hesitate to critique and give suggestions for things you would like to see happen. Please read and review!**

Bella woke with a start as a white jaguar leapt out of the trees in her dream and pinned her to the ground. She shot up in the seat, disoriented for a moment as she stared out the window and then remembered that she was on the train to Hogwarts. Her relief was only a momentary respite as a soft snicker sounded from the seats across from her.

Her dark azure gaze collided with a pair of cold, blue-gray eyes that were set in a very handsome, fine boned face. For an instant she felt a mild fear, and the stirrings of some other emotion that she wasn't willing to delve into at the moment. She recovered quickly and a mask of indifference slid over her features. The boy – no, young man – had pale blond hair that carelessly slicked back, with strands already falling loose to graze his forehead. He was tall, probably a little over six feet, and she could tell by the way his wizard robes stretched slightly at the shoulders that he was muscular yet lean.

Bella observed the two other young men on either side of the blond. They were large, and a bit intimidating, but their eyes lacked the sparkle of intelligence. _Just a pair of thugs_, Bella thought with some disdain. People who wouldn't think for themselves were somewhere close to the top of her dislike list.

"Who are you?" Bella asked, her wariness resounding in her voice.

The blond boy smirked, thoroughly enjoying watching the play of emotions over her face. "The name is Draco Malfoy, and these are Crabbe and Goyle." He gestured to the hulking, overgrown apes seated beside him.

Bella just stared at them silently. _What in hell do they want with me?_ She could tell that the boy in the middle wasn't someone who would do something without an ulterior motive. There was something that he wanted from her, but Bella wasn't someone who could be pushed around or bullied. She arched an elegant eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. All Malfoy said was:

"The proper thing to do would be to reciprocate and provide your name as well."

She wanted to snarl at the arrogance in his tone that clearly shouted that he came from an upperclass family. Aristocracy always got on her worst side. Arrogance wasn't the only thing emanating from him; there was also a sense of power, old money and everything about him screamed spoiled. "The proper thing to do, Malfoy, is to vacate my compartment and leave me in peace."

His infuriating smirk drew bigger. "Afraid?"

"Not on your life."

"Then tell me your name," he coaxed, though the way he said it made iti sound like she didn't have a choice in the matter.

Isabella felt her lips twitch in a grin as a plan formed in her mind. No doubt he thought her weaker than he, being raised in a circle where women are considered inferior to males. _Oh boy, this is going to be fun_. "All right," she consented. "But only if you send Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb out into the hallway."

He seemed to be considering it for a moment and agreed. Crabbe and Goyle lumbered out into the hallway of the train car, looking more gorilla-like than ever as they had to stoop to fit through the doorway. Isabella almost laughed at how easy it was to pull the wool over someone's eyes when those people thought that they were the ones in charge of the situation.

When the compartment door slid closed again, Malfoy turned his attention back to her, waiting expectantly. Not yet ready to end the game of cat and mouse, Bella turned toward the window and gaze at the scenery as it sped by. The sky was slowly darkening with the promise of rain, maybe even a storm. "Have you ever noticed that the sky is quite dismal here in the United Kingdom? Well, maybe not dismal. I think that a more accurate description would be more like a subdued wildness."

Malfoy just watched her, listening to the strange sound of her American accent. It would have seemed flat and somewhat annoying had her voice not been smoky, low-pitched and incredible seductive.

"Your name," was all he said.

She turned to look back at him and he could swear that there was a hint of malicious intent in an otherwise dazzling smile.

"Isabella Maren Vito."

"Isabella," he said aloud, testing how the name rolled off his tongue. "I rather like the name."

Bella leaned toward him, masking the movement of her hand reaching for her wand. "Too bad you aren't allowed to use it. Call me Vito. Nothing personal, I just don't like you."

Malfoy sneered. "I'll call you whatever I damn well please. I don't care –"

He never got anything else out because Isabella had whipped out her wand and a jet of blue light hit him square in the chest. No longer was she looking at a handsome young man with platinum blond hair, instead Isabella sat looking eye to eye with a white duck. Unable to hold back any longer, she let loose a husky laugh and rested her head back against the seat.

"Oh my, Malfoy. It seems that you aren't as quick as I thought. Silent spells are much more efficient, I must admit." Once again in control of herself, she looked at the bird whose feathers were quite literally ruffled. "Now, now. Don't be getting angry at me. It's your own damn fault for being so arrogant. Now, I'll pass you on to your friends and let them know that they'd better find a teacher when we get to school."

So saying, she scooped him up just as she would any regular farm animal, and hugged him close to her so as not to inadvertently injure him.

Even in his current situation, Draco could admire the fact that she had a magnificent breasts. Even in a trapped in the form of a water fowl and angry as a snake, he wanted her.

Bella open the door and handed the duck to a very astonished Crabbe. Turning to Goyle, she said, "You might want to find a teacher to change him back later. Oh, and do be careful. Ducks are rather fragile creatures, and I don't think Mr. Malfoy would be too happy if he were to be injured in his current state."

With that she flounced back into the compartment and sealed the door shut with a couple of charms. _A wonderful start to the school year, Bella. You're making friends all ready_, she thought sarcastically. Then she settled back to enjoy the remainder of the ride to the Hogsmeade station.

A sign escaped her lips as rain suddenly started to pound against the window. She wished it would lightning. Nothing was more exhilarating than watching the power of a thunderstorm.

_This is certainly going to be an interesting year. But I have a feeling that this is only the beginning._


	4. Misfit Housemate

**A/N: Howdy folks! Ch. 3 Misfit Housemate is finally up! I can't believe it took a week to do, but I've been having major writers block. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

The carriages slowed to a stop in front of the main doors of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bella couldn't help but gasp at the sheer size of the massive castle. She had seen plenty of ancient buildings during her travels – including the Taj Mahal, the pyramids of Giza, and the Mayan temples – but nothing compared to the majesty of the Hogwarts castle.

Climbing up the front steps, she heard a female voice calling to her. "Miss Vito, Miss Vito."

Turning, she saw a stately older woman making her way towards Bella. Isabella stopped and waited expectantly for the woman she assumed was one of her professors. Her suspicions were confirmed withing a few moments.

"Miss Vito, my name is Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore has asked that you come to his office before the Sorting and the feast begin. Hurry along now."

Isabella followed Professor McGonagall through what seemed like a maze of corridors to a statue of a griffin.

"Nosebleed Nougats," Professor McGonagall said, the most serious look on her face.

Bella felt like laughing. Here she was, with one of her teachers, standing in front of a statue that had to be at least a hundred years old, and her professor randomly spouts nonsense like it was perfectly normal.

_Normal?_ Bella thought. _Nothing has been normal in my life for the last year. Why would I think that it would start now?_

When the statue started to move however, Isabella realized that the phrase Professor McGonagall had used had been a password, kind of like _open sesame_ in that old Arabian tale. A spiraling staircase was revealed, and Bella was instructed to climb to the top.

"That is where you'll find Dumbledore. Just go through the door at the top of the stairs, he is expecting you." And so saying, she turned around and headed back to instruct the first years on the order of events for the evening. Bella heard her mumbling something along the lines of: "Of all things for a password...can't believe he finds those boys amusing. But he is the headmaster I suppose..."

With a bit of nervousness, Bella mounted the steps; wondering what on earth the headmaster would want to speak to her about before the school year had begun? Then her thoughts zeroed in on her actions earlier that afternoon. Could he have heard about her little incident with Malfoy? Surely not.

The further she climbed, the more anxious she became. _Stop it!_ She told herself._ Wigging out isn't going to help, and it won't change what is going to happen anyway._

She finally reached the top of the stairwell and approached the door. She knew that the headmaster all ready expected her arrival, but courtesy drilled into her since birth made her knock lightly and wait for permission to enter.

"Come in, Miss Vito," came a soft voice.

Bella opened the door and was greeted by a veritable treasure of moving objects, gadgets and gizmos. On one crowded table there was a working model of the solar system, which to her new acquaintance with magic seemed marvelous, that each planet moved independently and without any visible means of structure.

Sitting behind a desk that was equally crowded as every other surface of the room was a man with a long crooked nose. He sported half-moon spectacles and a beard that was longer than any Isabella had ever seen. He wore purple robes that were so dark as to seem almost black, and a glove covered what she could see of his right arm.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Vito. What do you think so far?" He asked with a kind smile lighting up his aged features.

"If you please, Headmaster, I would prefer it if you would call me Isabella. Coming from America, being addressed by my last name by anyone feels extremely strange," Isabella returned with a smile of her own. She liked her headmaster immediately; her instinct told her that he was a man that could be trusted, and Bella always followed her instincts. "I like what I have seen so far of the castle, it is very impressive, but I am reserving judgment until classes are actually underway."

Dumbledore smiled. "A very diplomatic answer my dear. Very American. I'm sure you are wondering why I wanted to see you before the feast starts." Isabella nodded. "At Hogwarts our students are divided up into houses according to our four founders: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Since you are joining us at a time when the other students of your year are all ready established in their respective houses, we must place you in the house where you will be most suited."

He gestured to a very tattered conical hat that sat on the desk beside him. "This is our Sorting Hat. I think its name implies its purpose, and after we join the rest of the school in the Great Hall, this hat will be used to sort out the first years. Now if you would oblige by putting the hat on..."

Bella picked the hat up off the desk, eyeing it like one would a rattlesnake. Slowly she placed it on her head. As soon as she did so, she heard a small voice speaking into her ear.

"Ah! So you've come at last. Let's see here, where should we put you? Your avid learning would be respected in Ravenclaw, but your kindness belongs to those in Hufflepuff. Your courage and loyalty are marks of those in Gryffindor while Slytherin is where those who share in agile thinking and high ambitions. Therein lies the dilemma young Isabella. Your future is shaped by those around you...that's it! The future! In the interest of what lies in the fog of time, that which is rarely seen by mortals yet can be changed drastically by a small disturbance, the house you belong in is...

"Slytherin!" The hat announced out loud, and Bella knew that it was no longer speaking to just her.

She pulled the hat off to see that Dumbledore was eyeing her speculatively. His fingers were steepled and Bella thought that she detected a bit of triumph now in that kind smile. "Interesting," was his only comment. They continued to study one another for a few moments before Dumbledore rose and gently extracted the Sorting Hat from her suddenly tense fingers.

"Shall we go downstairs? I believe all the carriages should have arrived by now and the students will probably be eager to start in on the delicious meal that the house elves have prepared."

Bella nodded and followed Dumbledore down the spiraling staircase. He lifted up a tapestry to reveal a hidden passageway. It lead directly down to the entrance of the Great Hall, and Dumbledore was correct that the students had all arrived. At present, most seemed impatient to start the welcoming feast. When Isabella walked in with Dumbledore, curious glances were sent her way. A transfer student was a revelation for the present students; the last transfer student had been eleven years ago.

She made her way over to the table where Dumbledore said the Slytherins were assigned and sat beside a good looking boy with a mop of chocolatey hair reminiscent of her own. She didn't try to make conversation with him, his look of superiority was immediately met with her own. She wasn't about to back down to a boy who obviously hadn't been clued in that he wasn't about to be crowned emperor of the world.

A shiver ran down her spine as the feeling of being watched crept over her. Bella looked across the table to see none other than Draco Malfoy. Inwardly she groaned._ What did I do to deserve to be stuck in the same house as that egotistical man?_ Outwardly she sent a cocky grin his way.

"How was life as a duck, Malfoy? I hear it is incredibly boring as ducks only have the want to swim all the time. That and fly south for the winter."

If looks could kill, Bella would have been another one of the ghosts flitting about the Great Hall. Malfoy made a noise that sounded a bit like a growl and replied, "Just wait. I'll get you back for that you mudblood."

Bella cocked her head to the side questionly. "Mudblood? Is that supposed to be an insult? I can't be insulted when I don't know what something is supposed to mean. But you know what they say. Insults are used by those who don't possess the brain capacity to develop a vocabulary or the ability known as wit. It suits though."

So saying, she turned away from Malfoy and focused her attention on what Dumbledore was saying to the students. She was congratulating herself on not losing her temper. She knew what a mudblood was; she'd read it in one of the books she had bought in Diagon Alley, but she wasn't all that effected by it. She'd been called much worse.

"Hey mate, whose the bird sitting with the Slytherins? I've never seen her before." Harry and Ron overheard Seamus' remark to Dean. They both looked over out of curiosity and their jaws nearly dropped in shock. It was the girl from the train!

Ron looked back at Harry. "She's in Slytherin! She seemed so nice on the train, and Slytherins are _not_ nice people."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Then he saw that the new girl was talking with Malfoy; he nudged Ron and told him to look. Malfoy's gaze became colder and colder, then his face started to flush with obvious anger, while the girl's grin became more and more mischievious. Harry sniggered as Malfoy looked about to explode.

_This will be a fun year if Malfoy has finally met someone who can rile him up as much as I can, _he thought. Maybe, just maybe, this year wouldn't be as dismal as he thought it would be with Voldemort and the horcruxes out in the world to destroy.

Dumbledore had finished speaking and the first years were finally all sorted. Food appeared in the dishes in front of them, Ron and Harry piling their plates high.

"You know mate, we should find out about her. I mean, who knows what kind of person she is," Ron said, an ill-disguised attempt to learn the name of the pretty brunette. Hermione, who had up until that point stayed out of the conversation, sharply elbowed Ron in the ribs.

When he yelped in pain and glared at her, Hermione glared back. "Serves you right," she said and turned back to her food.

Harry laughed at the look of outrage on Ron's face. Nope, there would definitely be entertainment to brighten life a bit.


	5. Seeing Double

**A/N: Hi everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter four. I know that the story is moving a little slow, but Bella's first day at Hogwarts is finally over (three chapters later...) But I promise that from now on, it won't take me forever to get to the point. Well, it still may take a couple of chapters for some :I don't want to rush the plot: Got any pointers? I could use some. Oh, and if people know spells that are used in the Harry Potter books, I would greatly appreciate it if you could clue me in. I'm a little lazy and don't feel like going through all six of them. Just in case I need to use the spells in later chapters. R&R. Enjoy _Seeing Double!_**

Isabella roamed the hallways, having left the feast early because the tension between her and Malfoy had quite ruined her appetite. She could hear the distant sounds of the students making their ways to their house dormitories for the night. She sighed and turned down another corridor. Bella wasn't quite ready to face the rest of her house just yet.

By her observations at dinner, the Sorting Hat had made a grave error in sending her to Slytherin. She had nothing in common with the haughty, arrogant peers that had looked at her with disdain and open hostility. Obviously they had heard what she had done to their precious 'prince' on the train earlier that day. This was going to be a long year if things kept up that this pace.

She heard footsteps headed her way, and reluctant to have to speak with anyone, she ducked behind a tapestry. Much to her astonishment, behind the tapestry was another secret passage way. _Wonder where this one goes,_ Bella thought, but paused in her exploration by some voices.

"Harry, I think we should find out who the new girl is. She doesn't seem like the rest of the people of Slytherin," a girl's voice reasoned.

"Not to mention that she managed to irritate Malfoy to no end. It could become a beautiful friendship," the boy addressed joked back.

"But Hermione, how do you think we could get her to talk to us? I mean, it's not as if Slytherins and Gryffindors socialize on a regular basis."

"Honestly Ron, think! First class of the day tomorrow is double potions with Slughorn. We have class with them," Hermione stated flatly, silently pointing out that Slytherins and Gryffindors actually had a lot of classes together.

"Oh," Was all that Ron said.

The voices faded off down the hallway, and Bella resumed on her exploration. "_Lumos_," she whispered and the tip of her wand lit up brightly, illuminating her way. On either side of her were the cold stones that were used in the rest of the castle. The floor beneath her feet was covered in a very long and faded carpet; there was something of an Oriental look about it. But all of this barely registered because Bella's mind was turning over the conversation she had just overheard.

_They were talking about me._ She was sure of it. If they were talking about first years, it wouldn't have been that big a deal; there were lots of first years and most not important enough to be so noticed by the older students. The thing was, she didn't know _why_ they were trying to come up with a plan to make friends.

_Such odd people here in England. Why don't they just talk to me? _she thought (A/N: I know that they really aren't that weird, but since she's from America and didn't know she was part of the wizarding world until recently, I am trying to establish the mind sets of the current students. Not to mention her ignorance about the house rivalries.)

Bella realized that she had been climbing up a set of stairs for quite some time and had now reached a wooden door with a brass handle. Curiosity got the better of her, so she pulled on the handle and the heavy door swung silently inward. "_Nox," _she muttered, extinguishing the light. She saw that the door was so heavy because on the other side, stone blocks had been embedded in the wood to make it blend in with the wall outside.

She stepped up and closed the door behind her, memorizing where it was so that she could sneak back downstairs and not get caught. Isabella looked around at the many telescopes positioned around the tower and then up at the night sky. The stars seemed so bright from here._ This must be where astronomy is taught_. She walked over to the closest telescope and looked through the viewer. One of the more obscure constellations came into view.(A/N: I'm too lazy to do the research) She studied it for a while, then stepped back and moved over to the wall. Seating herself on the ledge, Bella tilted her face to let it bathe in the light of the moon.

Isabella didn't know how long she had been like that before her senses alerted her that she wasn't alone. Turning quickly, she saw two figures leaning against the opposite wall. They were staring at her intently.

Bella jumped back to the floor of the Astronomy Tower and eyed them warily. Forcing herself to relax, she separated her spirit from her body to assess the two men's intentions. Peering at their auras, she was surprised when she only found a mild curiosity and beneath that, surely that was a streak of mischief coloring.

Pulling back into her body, she was no longer forcing herself to relax; if these men had wanted to harm her, she would have seen it. She smiled disarmingly.

"Hi there. May I inquire as to why you're here on the Astronomy Tower? You aren't dressed like students, nor do you look like teachers." Her ploy worked; they came closer to her. Close enough that she was able to make out their features. She gasped and without thinking said, "Wow, twins."

Identical grins spread over identical faces.

"Fred..."

"And George..."

"Weasley," they finished in unison. "At your service."

Isabella looked at them a little closer and found that their hair was distinctly ginger, even with only the light of the moon illuminating it. "Any relation to Molly Weasley?" She queried. This encounter was becoming stranger by the minute.

"That's our mother," the one who introduced himself as Fred responded.

George looked at her, head slightly tilted to the side in curiosity. "How do you know her?"

Bella leaned back against the wall, now at ease with the unexpected visitors. Such a nice woman wouldn't have raised a couple of villains. "We met at the train station earlier today. She helped me with my luggage, since it was my first time there."

Fred and George looked at each other briefly. "So you're the transfer student from America?" George asked.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"We talk with Dumbledore. He told us about you a couple of months ago," Fred answered. "So is it true that you have never been to a magic school before?"

"Yes."

"Why? And you're starting by jumping into your seventh year?"

Bella sighed. She knew someone would bring this up eventually. "I wasn't exactly in a position to attend magic schooling before. My family is severely Italian; meaning that they are extremely religious, and if they found out I was a witch, they probably would have tried to crucify me. Or at least perform an exorcism. When we moved to Windsor three months ago, an owl came from Dumbledore. He allowed me to start my seventh year because I passed a few tests he had me perform. I had been developing my talents in secret since I had discovered them. So here I am," she finished. She had left out the part about Rafe and _why_ she had moved. No one really needed to know that bit of information.

"Cool," Fred commented. "What house were you sorted into?"

"Slytherin."

Fred noticed that she didn't seem to thrilled. But he could understand; he wouldn't have wanted to be in Slytherin either. "What do you think so far?" He asked, pretty much guessing her answer.

"I think I was sorted wrong. The people in my house are snobbish and stuck up."

"It happens when everyone is raised in pureblood families," George said. "I'm assuming you aren't pureblooded, due to your story." Bella nodded in confirmation,. "I don't think that anyone who wasn't a pureblood has gotten into the Slytherin house. I wonder why you did?"

Bella didn't know the answer, so she didn't say anything.

Fred suddenly got a mischievous glint in his eye. "Met Draco Malfoy yet?"

She gave a small husky laugh. "Oh, him. Yeah, we had a little confrontation on the train."

Fred and George each raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Well, I fell asleep in my compartment and when I woke up, he and his hulking primates were sitting across from me. He wanted to know my name and was pretty condescending about it. I got irritated and I turned him into a duck. He wasn't too happy with me at dinner this evening."

The twins were clutching their sides, laughing so hard that it was hard to breathe. "You...turned him into...a...duck!" George managed to gasp out. Isabella joined in on their laughter. It had been a pretty amusing sight.

When they had finally managed to calm down a bit, Bella realized that she had lost track of time, and that the moon had risen high into the sky. "I should probably be getting back. I don't want to get in trouble on my first day here. But tomorrow is another opportunity for a bit of mischief." She made her way back to the hidden doorway. "It was nice to meet you. _Adieu._"

As she opened the door, she heard one of the twins call after her. "What is your name?"

"Bella," she replied, sending them a smile that was hot enough to melt ice. "My name is Isabella," and closed the door behind her, making her way once more down the corridor.

"Well bloody hell," Fred said to his twin.

"Hm-mmm," George agreed.

"What a beauty, and with a touch of impishness."

"Her voice is like firewhiskey, soothing, yet burns all the way down; too much of it and you can get drunk."

"Aww, George, I didn't know you were such a poet," Fred teased.

"We geniuses often have odd afflictions."

Their conversation tapered off into a comfortable silence, both having their thoughts trained on the mysterious nymph they had just met.

"Guess it's time to start our patrol rounds."

"Guess so."

But try as they might, they just couldn't put thoughts of Bella to rest.


	6. Me? Princess?

Disclaimer: Damn, I keep forgetting to put this on my chapters. You get the idea; I don't own anything except the plot and Isabella. The end.

**A/N: I'm getting so frustrated with myself I've bitten my nails down to the quick. I gotta stop; it's a bad habit. Good news for me, possibly bad for you: I'm back at rugby practice from my injury, so I don't know how often I'll be updating. It won't be too long, maybe a couple of days to a week. Oh! And I need help learning Britishisms so that when I write people speaking, it sounds like it would in real life. Please read and review!**

It wasn't until the next morning at breakfast that Bella realized that the twins hadn't answered any of her questions except the one concerning who they were. She bit into a piece of toast savagely, irritated with her own carelessness.

When the mail came, Bella was surprised when a beautiful golden owl swooped down in front of her. She saw that it wore a jeweled collar and was carrying a muggle envelope. Bella opened it and smiled with happiness as she recognized the handwriting. It was from her mother.

_To My Darling Bella,_

_Hi sweetie. How is school going so far? Your father and I miss you so much, you haven't been away from us this long since...well, never. I hope you like the owl. We picked him out for you while you were buying robes at that wizard place during the summer. You get to name him. Please write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_P.S. We've decided that now is the opportunity to get back on the photography map, so November through February, your father and I will be on an expedition to Africa. You can join us over winter break if you want, or you can stay with some friends. Ciao._

Bella sighed and her smile of delight turned somewhat wry. Trust her parents to be off at the first chance to try and save the world from humanity. Her parents often submitted their photographs to societies dedicated to restoring the land to its original state and cleansing the world of pollution.

She looked at the owl, who was in turn looking back expectantly. Bella was startled when she realized that the owl's eyes were an odd turquoise color. She held out a piece of bacon to him as a treat for his first delivery and he began rapidly consuming it.

"I think I'll call you Eros," Bella said softly, resting her head on her arm, peering up into the curious aqua stare of her new pet. "It was said that he was a golden god with beautiful eyes the color of the sky."

The owl newly dubbed Eros just stared back at her, and she could swear that he looked a bit bored. Smiling slightly, Bella offered her arm to Eros, and he hopped aboard promptly. Walking outside, she pointed to the owlry tower. "That's where you'll live my friend. I'd take you there myself, but I have a class in fifteen minutes, and I want to be a bit early. Off you go!" She launched Eros into the air, who immediately took off toward the tower; as if he had understood every word Bella said to him.

Ten minutes later, Bella walked through the doorway into her potions classroom. Spying Professor Slughorn, she made her way to him and introduced herself. Her professor smiled jovially and seemed to take an instant liking to her. He watched her intently as though she were about to perform an amazing feat.

As the students filed in with mere seconds to go before the start of class, Bella saw the three people who had been talking about her. She knew who Harry was because she had heard all about him from her fellow Slytherins, and it wasn't too hard to deduce the names of the two friends with him.

Bella decided that she had better take in initiative to introduce herself; it was less of a hassle that way. She took a seat next to Ron, whose face immediately turned the infamous Weasley red.

"Hi," she said, voice still a bit smoky from sleep. Bella was definitely _not_ a morning person. "My name is Isabella Vito. I just transferred here from America."

Ron was too flustered to say anything coherently, and he knew it, so he let Harry do the talking. "I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet y'all," Bella responded with a smile. Harry was a bit perplexed that she hadn't recognized his name, but she was American, and he wasn't one to brag about his fame. But before any further conversation could take place, they heard a cold, drawling voice behind them.

Malfoy had decided that he wanted to torture the Golden Trio today, and it only irritated him further that Isabella was sitting with them. Malfoy ground his teeth; she was actually smiling and laughing. Time to interrupt the sickening display of friendliness.

"If all these pleasantries keep up, I think I'm going to be sick," he sneered.

Harry turned around to respond, but stopped halfway and listened to Bella's retort.

"And if I have to turn around and view your face, I _will _hurl. Don't be an ass, Malfoy, or I'll turn you into a duck again." All the while, Bella was calmly rummaging around in her bag for her textbook and quills. She also took out a sketchpad and a couple of pencils. She flipped open the sketchbook and began to make short, quick strokes across the paper. Within a matter of minutes, she had drawn an amazingly accurate portrait of Malfoy and an arrow pointing to a sketch of a duck.

"Here," she said, passing it back to the said Slytherin with a devilish smirk on her face. "Just to remind you if you forget."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were hard-pressed to control their laughter, but soon turned their attention to the front as Professor Slughorn started the lesson. Two hours later, the four left the dungeon classroom.

"I can't believe it!" Ron complained. "Three feet of parchment on the proper brewing of lust potions! I mean, why start the year off with that? Why not something practical, something we might actually _use._"

"Honestly, Ronald, Professor Slughorn has his reasons for teaching as he does. And lust potions are hard. If you don't do it right, it turns into a poison; some have no antidote. So you had best pay attention," Hermione checked her wristwatch. "I've got to hurry or I'll be late for Arithmancy." With that she bustled off down an adjoining corridor.

"Mental, that one," Ron said quietly, but Bella detected much affection for the young lady.

"So," Harry said. "Ron and I have got free time next, until we have Transfiguration. What class is your next?"

"Divination. Should prove interesting enough if the teacher knows what they're doing." Bella tucked her schedule back in her bag.

Harry and Ron exchanged meaningful glances. "Which teacher do you have?"

"Firenze."

They breathed a sigh of relief. "Why?" Bella asked, utterly confused.

"There's two teachers. Trelawney and Firenze. Firenze is a centaur, and he actually knows how to read the future in the stars, none of the junk Trelawney teaches; even if Firenze seems to keep his head stuck up in the sky constantly. But seriously," Ron gave her a droll look. "Trelawney is a drunk old bat who likes to think she inherited the Seer genes."

Soon after, Ron and Harry showed Bella to her classroom and took their leave.

When she opened the door, Bella couldn't stifle the gasp of surprise that passed through her lips. What she had thought would be a normal classroom had been transformed into a meadow, and the ceiling bewitched to look like the nighttime stars.

Firenze was standing in the middle of the meadow/classroom surrounded by a gaggle of admiring girls. Bella snorted in amusement. That was when Firenze looked at her and their gazes locked.

Slowly, he trotted over to her. Firenze took her hand and bowed low over it, his kiss grazing her knuckles.

"So you've come at last...Princess."

Surprise warred with confusion and bemusement. "It seems a lot of people have been saying that to me recently. Though I'm not sure why."

Firenze rose, his face solemn. "You will understand soon," was all he said. And before Bella could ask any more questions, he began the lesson.

_This has to be the oddest year of my life,_ she thought. _If only these people knew what I'm keeping hidden from them, I don't think they'd be so happy to see me._

Thoughts of Rafe shimmered to the surface of her thoughts, and this time, Bella let them stay. It was too dark for anyone to notice if her eyes became a little teary, or to wonder at the sudden sadness taking over her lovely features.

But unbeknownst to Isabella, Firenze did notice, and he knew exactly the cause of her woe. Yet, he knew that soon, she would overcome the grief and guilt, with the help of someone that would love her more than life. And that everything would turn out all right in the end; for everyone involved in the mad scheme of life.

**A/N: _No,_ Firenze is _not _the unwanted attraction talked about in the summary. Just in case you were wondering. Don't worry, you'll find out who it is soon enough. Don't forget to review! I want to hear everything you've got to say (well, concerning my story anyway).**


	7. Hogsmeade and the Three W's

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Isabella. Go figure.

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so happy that it's finally spring. High school graduation is only two and a half months away. Yay! And then it's off to the United Kingdom for the summer (or longer if I get into any of the Universities I applied to over there). I am going to take this opportunity to say: Oliver and James Phelps are extremely gorgeous! Rupert Grint is too...Ah, I wish I could live in my imagination. Well, enough ranting from the crazy author, hope you like Chapter Six: _Hogsmeade and the Three W's_**. **It's a pretty long one this time, so bear with me!** **Please read and definitely review, even if you don't like it.**

Bella stared out the window at the clear blue sky. It was October all ready, but the weather didn't seem to remember that it was supposed to be changing over to winter soon. Back home people would have been calling it an Indian summer. The leaves stubbornly clung to tree branches; jewel tones of garnet and topaz and gold creating a slightly ethereal feeling to the days.

"Miss Vito. As much as we would all like to spend the day outside, perhaps you could pull your head out of the clouds and join us."

Isabella blushed a little with embarrassment, but flashed Professor McGonagall a cheeky smile. "Sorry Professor. It won't happen again today."

Professor McGonagall gave her a disapproving glare, but Bella could swear that she saw McGonagall's lips twitch the slightest bit. "How about the rest of the year?"

"I don't make promises that I'm certain I won't keep."

Professor McGonagall returned to the topic that the class had been discussing previously. "Since this is your last year of school, and with N.E.W.T.s coming up fast, I have decided to work with the seventh years on very advanced Transfiguration magic. This entire year, we will dedicate our time on," she paused. "Becoming Animagi."

Excited whispers broke out and the anticipation made the air thick. Bella raised her hand.

"Professor, what are animagi?"

McGonagall explained what an animagus was and the rules and regulations that had been set down by the ministry. She then paired people up to start studying on how the transformation was performed.

Isabella nibbled on her lower lip, and looked at Hermione, whom she had been paired with. "Um, Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione responded distractedly. Her nose was almost buried in the book, she was so eager.

"I kinda can all ready do that."

Hermione looked at her blankly for a moment. "You what?"

Bella twiddled her thumbs and tried to stare at her shoes through the thick oak desk. "I mean, I can't transform all the way into an animal, but partially..." She let her sentence trail off. Boy did she feel stupid for even mentioning it. But Hermione had an entirely different set of thoughts.

Her face suddenly lit up, like Christmas had arrived early. She energetically pumped her hand into the air, all the while muttering to Isabella.

"Professor! Professor! Oh my goodness Bella. How did you learn? How do you go about doing it? And without any textbooks or instructions...Oh Professor! Could you come here a minute? It's important!"

Bella could feel everybody's eyes on her and Hermione. Jeez, did she have to make such a ruckus? Wait a minute, scratch that. Of course she did, she was Hermione after all. Isabella felt kind of detached from the situation for a moment, as if she were watching from above as Hermione explained what Bella had said to Professor McGonagall.

She was snapped back into her body when Professor McGonagall looked at her sharply. "Show me." She demanded.

"Well, I kinda need a lot of space..." Bella said, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Everyone, up from your seats and stand on that side of the room. Yes, over there, thank you." Professor McGonagall waved her wand and all the desks piled on top of themselves along the far wall. Bella could see Ron, Harry and Hermione among the students gathered, watching her. She felt like a new species at a science convention.

"Miss Vito, if you please."

Bella nodded, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She emptied her mind of all thoughts except for one: _I want to fly._ She felt the familiar tingling itch between her shoulder blades, felt the magic shimmer over her skin. Her skin tightened, then stretched as the transformation began. She could feel the new bones forming, heard the tearing of her school robes and the gasp of the students as the wings burst free. She opened her eyes and tested the new appendages carefully, sending a gust of air that stirred up the paper work on McGonagall's desk and fluttered everyone's school robes.

"Oh my," Professor McGonagall finally managed to get out. Hermione took a step forward and tentatively reached out a hand to touch the soft feathers.

"She looks like an angel," Hermione said, measuring the span. "They have to be at least two meters long each."

"Three," Isabella said. "I need a big wing span to lift my body off the ground."

"You mean you've actually flown with these?" McGonagall asked.

Bella looked bewildered. "What else would I use them for?"

Several of the students lined up on the wall suggested rather loudly that they go outside to see if she really could fly. Bella looked over and saw that it was her fellow Slytherins jeering at her claims.

"Oh ye of little faith," she replied. Then turned back to her professor. "Could we Professor? It's a gorgeous day, and it would be perfect."

Professor McGonagall agreed, albeit a bit grudgingly. A few cheers rose up, and Bella concentrated on shrinking her wings so that the tips were barely longer than her shoulder width. When she caught the look on Ron's and Harry's faces, she grinned.

"Travel sized. Much more convenient," she joked, eliciting an answering grin from both boys. Hermione was still occasionally stroking the soft down, as if reassuring herself that it wasn't some kind of illusion. Walking behind them was Malfoy, a sneer twisting his mouth.

Bella had been avoiding him for the last two weeks, as she had found out what that twisting sensation in her gut was. Lust. She had the hots for Draco Malfoy, but she hated everything that he represented.

McGonagall took them out across the grounds toward the bridge that extended over the ravine. Bella's friends and peers found comfortable seats on the grass and sat back. Bella was reminded of her family waiting excitedly for the fireworks on Independence Day. But that was a long time ago.

Firmly pushing those thoughts aside, Isabella looked to her professor for permission to begin. At McGonagall's nod, she enlarged her wings once again and took off running for the ravine, taking a swan dive off the edge. She briefly heard the startled cries of a few of the students, but now that she was airborne, all thoughts except instinct vanished.

She tucked her wings closer to her to gain more speed, then at terminal velocity reopened them, the wind resistance shooting her back up and speeding past the onlookers. She flapped her wings for a little extra thrust, and slowed down to hover. She looked down at her class, they looked so tiny from this height.

Forgetting that class was almost over, she performed a few maneuvers; it had been so long since she had flown, and it felt amazing. Coming to her senses, she reluctantly drifted back to the ground and let the wings disappear. Her classmates were on their feet clapping, all except the rest of the Slytherins. No surprise there.

"I must say, Miss Vito, that in all my years I have never seen what you have shown us today. Well done."

"Thank you, Professor," Bella said tiredly. It was energy draining to transform and fly. No matter how much she loved doing so, she couldn't deny the results.

"Yes, well, class is over. So it's off to lunch with you. Don't forget, this Saturday is the first Hogsmeade trip of the school year, and all students must have their permission slip signed and given to their head of house by Friday evening."

Bella caught up to Harry, Ron and Hermione as they trudged back toward the castle.

"You going Bella?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you lot?" The British lingo was slowly integrating itself into Bella's speech.

"Of course. Say, we should meet up in front of the school, then all go down together. I'm sure Ginny will be going to," Ron said, sliding an almost inconspicuous glance Harry's way.

"Cool, see you there," Bella said as she made her way to the library, waving goodbye. As she disappeared around the corner, Harry shook his head in amusement.

"You know, Hermione, I think she may just study more than even you."

"Oh come off it Harry. You can't blame her, she didn't even _know _she was a witch until June. Of course she's going to want to know as much as she can about it."

"You've known for seven years, didn't seem to slow you down any," Ron teased, piling food onto his plate.

"Hush up you. Stuff a few more of those in your mouth while you're at it so that I won't have to listen to your nonsense."

"But 'Mione, you know it's the truth, don't deny it."

"Don't you 'Mione' me you great lout."

"Ouch!" Ron held a hand over his heart. "That hurt Hermione."

"Good."

Saturday morning dawned to find Isabella all ready preparing for the Hogsmeade visit. Much to the annoyance of her roommates, she had torn her trunk apart and tried on every outfit she owned twice before finally choosing one. After finishing a luxurious bubble bath in the prefects bathroom – which, thanks to her ingenuity, she found out when to use it without getting caught – she pulled the skin tight black tank top on over a lacy crimson bra. Emblazoned in gold glitter was the words "Panic! At the Disco." Next came the matching underwear and a pair of denim shorts that were just on this side of being _almost_ too short. After applying mascara and a bit of lip gloss, she slipped on a pair of wedge sandals.

Checking her reflection, Bella wondered if her American style was acceptable here in Britain, then she shrugged. _Oh well. This is me, if they don't like it, they can kiss my ass._

She grabbed her purse and checked her watch as she descended the dormitory steps. It was ten more minutes until she was supposed to meet Hermione and the others, which left her seven to get to the front entrance. She was so lost in thought that as she crossed the common room, she failed to notice the figure lounging on one of the sofas. She only stopped as she heard a low-pitched whistle.

"Meeting someone special today, Vito?"

Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation and turned around, placing a hand on her hip impatiently. "Today's the Hogsmeade visit in case you didn't remember, Malfoy. I'm not about to go skipping through the village in my school uniform. Besides, it's Saturday; no classes, so I can wear whatever I feel like wearing."

"I'm not complaining, the view of your legs is quite nice, but I don't want Weaselby and Potty being given the same privilege."

Bella sent a glare his direction and bent down to readjust the strap of her sandal.

"Especially if you do things like that. Any shorter and I'd be getting an eyeful of what I'm sure are a pair of pretty knickers."

"Drop dead, Draco. You're not my father to be dictating what I wear and who is allowed to view it," Bella started for the entrance again, but was surprised to find Malfoy blocking her way. "Move."

Malfoy gave her his I'm-superior-and-right smirk. "I pity your father. I believe that was the first time you've used my first name."

Bella shoved him in the chest, trying to making him stumble, but the solid wall of muscle wouldn't budge. "Don't get used to it. Just because you're gorgeous doesn't mean that I'm going to simper and hang all over you like that simpleton Parkinson."

His smirk got wider. "So I'm gorgeous, huh?"

Bella didn't know what to do. This Draco was teasing her; mostly all he ever did was sneer and make scathing remarks. She didn't know how to stay immune. _So this is how he gets all his girlfriends,_ she thought. _Just turn on the charm, make them think that he's harmless and playful. Yeah right, I'm not falling for that one, buddy._ "You know very well you are. That's partially why you're so self-centered and rude. Now I have to _go_, Malfoy."

"Fine then. Go off and do whatever it is that Scarhead and his fanclub do on their days off, but one thing first..."

"What?" Isabella was truly getting irritated now. Malfoy held his hand out to her. Bella blinked, not comprehending what he wanted.

"Friends? We'll shake on it," Malfoy said. Bella looked for some sign of trickery. Now she was extremely confused and running very late.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Malfoy, you never do anything that doesn't benefit you in some way. What are you getting out of my friendship?"

Malfoy lowered his hand slowly, staring into Bella's defiant eyes. Boy did they snap when she was angry. This was going to be harder than he thought. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, he said: "Fine, think on it. But don't think too hard, there's not always more beneath the surface." Of course, there was in this instance, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

He let her go by him and heard her mutter as she exited the common room out into the dungeons,

"He's gone mad. Maybe someone slipped him a potion at breakfast this morning. Jesus, Bella! Stop talking to yourself!"

Malfoy let a true grin light up his features, seeing as how there was no one around to notice. Oh yes, winning this bet was going to be fun. All ready he was having success, by confusing her and making her re-evaluate her opinions. Yes sir. This was going to be fun.

Bella poked her head back through the entrance and sent a mischievous grin Malfoy's direction. "Oh, by the way, I'm not wearing any knickers." And with that she flounced out and down the hallway.

Malfoy bit back a groan. It may be fun, but his hormones might just drive him insane first.

"Guys! Sorry I'm late!" Bella panted as she jogged over to her friends. "I tell you what, running in high heels is harder than it sounds. I almost broke my ankle when I dodged a water bomb from Peeves."

Harry and Ron grinned, "We sent him down so he could ambush Malfoy."

Bella sighed and shook her head. "I don't understand you guys. Why can't you just tolerate each other? I mean, it wouldn't be the end of the world."

They looked at her like she'd grown a third head.

"Maybe because he's an arrogant prat..."

"And because he's a Death Eater."

"You've no proof of that Harry Potter and you know it," Bella said crossing her arms over her chest. "But I won't argue about him being a prat." She gave a smile and looped each of her arms through one of theirs. Hermione joined them moments later and looped her arm through Ron's free one. They strolled like that, chained together, and half an hour later were coming out of the sweet shop in a similar fashion; pockets bulging.

Deciding on grabbing a butterbeer at Madame Rosmerta's, they started down the street, but stopped at Ron's surprised cry. They looked in the direction his finger was pointing.

"Oi! They didn't tell me they were opening a shop here," he all but ran to the building that Bella could now see was a joke shop. The other three hurried to keep up with Ron's lanky strides.

"Nice," Harry commented. "They opened up in the old Zonko's shop. Didn't they say something about that last year?"

"They might of mentioned it, but they decided that it wouldn't be worth it if students kept getting pulled out of school due to attacks and murders."

"Who are we talking about?" Bella asked.

"My brothers," Ron answered, as they walked into the shop. "They're twins —"

Bella caught sight of the said twins behind the sales counter. "Fred and George," she finished.

Ron gaped for a moment, looking much like an over-sized goldfish. "How'd you know that?"

Bella didn't have time to answer before both twins were bounding over. "Well, if it isn't icckle Ronniekins. Hello Harry, hi Hermione." Fred looked at Bella, noticing that there was an extra body hovering about. A slow grin spread across his face. "Oi, George, do you see who I see?"

"Well if it isn't the mysterious imp, Isabella." George leaned in and took her hand, brushing a kiss across it. Fred stepped forward and took her other hand, also feathering a kiss against her delicate fingers.

"Always a pleasure gentlemen," Bella responded teasingly. Flashing a flirtatious smile, she wandered over to peruse the merchandise. Fred whistled under his breath.

Ron looked between his older brothers, who were still watching Bella as she strolled around the shop, occasionally picking something up and examining it before replacing it back onto the shelf. Harry and Hermione had also wandered off to go look at the latest items the twins had invented. "How do you know Bella?"

Realizing that they were staring longer than was wise, the twins turned their attention enthusiastically on their younger brother. "Well, you see little brother..." George started.

"It's a long story, so we'll tell you when you're older," Fred finished.

Ron raised an eyebrow inquiringly, but he didn't push. He'd find out sooner or later, and he could ask Bella back at the castle; but the fact that his brothers weren't jabbering on about it was something new, and Ron wasn't sure if he liked where he thought this might lead.

"Hey," Bella's smoky voice interrupted his thoughts. "What does this do?" She asked the twins, holding up a Patented Daydream Charm.

Fred put his arm companionably around her shoulders and led her to the back of the store, where the charms were stacked next to an extremely pink display. Ron and George watched them go, George shaking his head in amusement. "He's picking up the pace this time, better catch up so I'm not left behind." And with that cryptic remark, followed Fred and Bella as Fred explained the working of the charm, leaving a very puzzled Ron to find Harry and Hermione.

"So," Fred was saying as George approached, "That's how it works. And by the way Bella, would you like to sometime..."

George smacked his brother on the back just a tad too hard, making him lose his breath momentarily. He knew what Fred had been about to ask, and he wasn't about to be beaten to the punch, so to speak. "Oh wonderful twin brother of mine, how is the sale pitch going?"

Fred sent a glare at his brother, cursing his bad timing, when he saw a glint of determination in George's eyes. _Uh-oh,_ Fred thought. It was never a good thing when he and his brother were interested in the same girl.

Bella watched the two gorgeous red-heads communicate silent messages. Mild amusement quirked the corners of her mouth. "Actually," Bella drawled, just long enough to get both boys' attention, "I'm going to buy it. Could prove an interesting diversion next time I have to sit next to Malfoy in Potions."

"Don't worry about it," Fred said.

"As a friend of Harry's we'll let you have the first purchase free," George finished.

Ron, having overheard this comment, started off on a rant as he stomped toward the door. "Oh sure! A pretty face and they're giving stuff away, yet their own brother has to pay full price!"

Bella chuckled and started to follow her friend. She turned back to Fred and George, sending a dazzling smile. "Thank you, for the Daydream I mean." Then blowing a kiss to the twins, sashayed out the door and followed Ron into Madame Rosmerta's.

Fred and George were momentarily speechless. What had been an innocent action on Bella's part had had a devestating effect on the twins' hormones.

"Bloody hell, George. I think I had better go take a cold shower; if I don't, I might just go after her and snog her senseless."

"Only after I do dear brother."

Harry came over to the twins, looking concerned. "Are you two all right? You look like you were assaulted by a veela."

Both Fred and George immediately returned to their normal state, all the while explicit fantasies ran rampant through their minds. That and the thought that the other twin wanted Isabella.

_Now this is going to be a bit difficult._ Fred thought._ How in hell am I supposed to get Isabella if George likes her too?_ He looked at his brother, never knowing that George was thinking the exact same thing. When their gazes met, a mischievous twinkle appeared in the identical pairs of eyes. Talking without words.

_Let the games begin, dear brother._


	8. Planning Revenge and Starting a Romance

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! After a major writers block, getting my ass kicked at rugby (well, I'm a bit bruised up anyway), graduation being only a month and a half away, and my recent and very strong obsession with it took forever to get this chapter to come together. Sorry if it is a wee bit lame here and there, but I really tried! Maybe now ideas will rush in and the next chapter will rock your socks. I find it amazing that so many people (over 600) have read my story, yet I've only gotten twelve reviews. Come on! It's not that hard to review, even if you don't like it. I still want to hear what you've got to say. Hopefully you'll enjoy chapter 7: _Planning Revenge and the Start of Romance._**

_**Peace out.**_

Bella reflected wryly on the powers of gossip. Since a few weeks back, the Slytherins had mockingly started calling her 'Princess,' after hearing Firenze's remark to her. Little did they know that a month later, people of the other houses would start calling her princess as well. Not out of maliciousness like her house mates, but as a friendly joke referring to her verbal battles with Malfoy; the so-called "Prince of Slytherin."

_I guess it helps to be on good terms with almost everyone in the other houses,_ Bella thought.

Word had also spread about her demonstration in McGonagall's class last week. Students from first to seventh years kept approaching her in the hallways. A bit tiring really.

Could she teach them?

Was she available for private tutoring?

Would it be possible for a demonstration?

How could it be possible that a mudblood could do what most pure bloods in the same year couldn't? This coming from her fellow Slytherins. Bella had a lot more respect for Harry in how he dealt with his fame; being gawked at all the time was really annoying.

She had gotten detention with Professor Snape for that evening after making some cheeky remarks in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Honestly, she never could direct her annoyance in the right direction when she could really get in trouble for it. Part of her genetic make-up, she supposed.

Not to mention that Malfoy had been acting in the same strange manner for the past week. Bella frowned thinking about that. He had been pleasant to her, almost like they had been best mates since primary. _There I go again, using local lingo in my thoughts. I hope I don't do that while talking._ Just that morning Draco had walked with her down to breakfast and they had discussed Quidditch; Bella being a newly converted fan.

And that weird attraction to him seemed to be ever increasing. Especially now that he was letting his hair fall about in a messy fashion. She knew each strand was meticulously planned, but it didn't detract from what was an extremely sexy look.

Thinking about his golden gorgeousness got Bella's mouth to watering. She did appreciate well put-together men (mmmm...muscles), but she _so _wasn't into the shallow types. Who was she kidding? Of course she was, at least on a physical level.

Thinking about gorgeous men, thoughts of Fred and George shimmered to the surface. Now there were two men that she wouldn't have a quibble about. But being Ron's brothers as they were, she would have to watch where she stepped with that issue. But oh boy did she want them. _Both._

_Jesus, Bella! _She thought to herself._ Stop being such a pervert. And you know you can't have both, it'd be a might strange considering they're twins._

_But that's exactly why I want both,_ she argued with herself. _Could it really get any better than that?_

While lost in her thoughts, Bella paced the half-opened hallway. There were large windows, but no glass in the panes, leaving it open to the elements. Today though, was a fine day, with the sun high and bright with puffy white clouds slowly moving across the sky.

Bella leaned against one of the open windows, inhaling autumn's crisp air. There was a Quidditch match tomorrow between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, she hoped that the weather would cooperate and hold as it was, it being the first game of the year and her first time seeing a match.

As she stood there a bit longer, stalling until she had to go find Professor Snape, voices floated up to her ears from below. One she recognized instantly as Draco's, the other was another of her house mates, Zabini.

"So how are you coming on our bet?" Zabini asked.

"It's going a lot slower than I expected, but she's not going to hold out for long."

By now, Bella had focused her attention on the conversation, maintaining a casual facade to anyone who happened to be passing by. Who and what bet were they talking about?

"It'll be worth it though," she heard Draco saying. "I'm about ready to throw her on the floor and take her next time she strolls by in those shorty-shorts of hers."

"You need to laid man, why don't you go find Pansy and get rid of the sexual frustration?"

"Because the stupid cow's convinced we're getting married come the end of the school year. I'm avoiding her like the Dragon Pox. Plus, that will make it all the better when I finally get Bella into bed."

Isabella stopped herself from inhaling sharply in surprise. He had a bet that he could get her to screw him? _Fuck that!_ Her breathing was becoming shallow from rage and she saw the world through a red haze. She was halfway down the stairs on her way to break Malfoy's jaw when a devious thought hit her.

Two could play at that game.

Malfoy thought that he was in control of the situation, the fucking Prince of Slytherin. Well, weren't people now calling her the Princess? Equals on the playing field, so to speak. Returning to her previous position at the window, and watching Zabini and Malfoy walk through the courtyard below, a malicious smile crept onto her features and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Plans for revenge whirling around in her mind, Bella didn't hear the quiet footfalls approaching, and nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"By the Holy Jesus!" she yelped, holding a hand over her heart. "You nearly made my heart stop!"

Once her heart rate slowed down a bit, Bella realized that she knew that devilish grin. "Fred." The one word said wryly with an underlying amusement. "I should have known."

"And a fine sight you are as well," he responded, slinging an arm companionably around her shoulders. "How'd you know it was me and not George?"

"You have that freckle on your neck. And George has a slightly thinner face."

"Well, aren't you the observant one," Fred teased. "What were you thinking about so intently? A bull elephant could have snuck up on you in that state."

"Nothing really important," Bella lied. No use in getting him riled up. Despite her resolve to keep an emotional distance between her and the twins, Bella found herself relaxing; something she hadn't been able to do in the past year. "What brings you to Hogwarts? Not testing products out on the students anymore are you? Hermione warned me the minute we left yours and your brother's shop last week."

Fred's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Now there's an idea. I hadn't thought of that excuse yet."

Bella chuckled softly. "So what are you doing here really?"

He stalled for a moment and watched the courtyard below. Three magpies darted past the window. "There's some kind of muggle saying...I can't remember what it is though. Something about the number of magpies flying by having special meanings."

"No clue," Bella shrugged her shoulders. "But you're avoiding my question."

"More like...tactical maneuvering I'd say," Fred debated, more out of habit than anything else. You didn't grow up with several siblings without learning to squabble somewhat peacefully at times. Not with his mother anyway.

"Fred..." Bella warned.

He sighed with amused resignation. It was kind of funny when girl barely reaching the top of his chest implied giving him an ass kicking. He seriously doubted her 5'3" frame could take down his 6'2", but he wasn't going to forget she had brains; and a wand.

"I told myself that I was just reporting to Dumbledore, but..." Fred paused, looking down into her expectant eyes. He hadn't realized when he'd seen her before that her eyes were so blue. They were the color of twilight; that blue hue just before the stars come out.

"But?" she prompted.

"I realize now that I was hoping all along that I would get to see you."

Bella blinked. _Say whaaa?_ Fred had come here to see _her?_ "I think I heard you wrong. I thought you said you'd come because you wanted to see me."

Fred blushed scarlet and scrubbed a hand through his shaggy hair in embarrassment. "No, that's what I said," he mumbled.

Bella continued to stare at him in confused fascination. Did this mean that he liked her? As more than a friend? Butterflies started dancing in her stomach with excitement. As she continued to look at him, she saw that a light scattering of freckles dusted his nose and cheekbones, and his mouth was sensual, but firm. _I bet he's an amazing kisser,_ she sighed to herself. Little did she know that Fred was thinking along the same lines.

Bee-stung, that's what his mother would call Bella's mouth. Her lips full and slightly pouty, just begging for someone kiss them, nibble on them a bit. And before he thought it through enough to decide against it, Fred gave into impulse and did just that.

She was surprised, but only for a moment, before she melted into the kiss. Bella's mind went completely blank, and all that registered was his lips and the sensations created in her body. He nipped her bottom lip lightly, then moved to kiss the sensitive spot just below her ear. Standing straight again, and gazing at her expression, Fred grinned in satisfaction. She still leaned into his body, her hands resting on his chest. She returned his look with eyes that were cloudy with desire, her lips a wee swollen from his kiss.

_I knew he'd be an amazing kisser,_ was her only thought looking into his ocean blue eyes. The laughter of some students below in the courtyard brought her back to reality and she grinned wryly at herself. "Hmmm...now that was unexpected." Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh my God. Fred, what time is it?"

Fred looked at his wristwatch. "Um...about five of seven, why?'

"Ack! I'm going to be late for detention! Snape's going to kill me!" She whirled around to make a mad dash for the dungeons, but Fred caught her wrist.

"Come to the shop next Hogsmeade visit. I'll take some time off and we can go do something together."

Bella nodded. "Okay, I will. Sorry Fred, but I've really got to go."

She dashed down the corridor and disappeared from view. Fred leaned against the window frame he had found her at and let his mind be consumed with the memory of her lips against his. Then he sighed heavily.

What on earth was he going to do about his brother?


	9. Teasing the Dragon

**A/N: Hey Everybody! Sorry it's been so long since my last update, but things have been pretty topsy-turvy lately and I haven't had any time nor inclination to write**. **This chapter is probably going to be a little on the slow side, and I'm sorry for it in advance, but it's hard to get right back into the swing of things. I'd really appreciate pointers and such because I've only had thirteen reviews and over 1300 views. And I want to thank the people who stick with me and give me the encouragement I need, you know who you are:)**

Bella woke slowly, trying to remain blissfully comatose so as not to feel the soreness of her muscles. Snape's detention had consisted of her lugging very heavy tomes back and forth about his office, only to do it again because he didn't like the way she had placed them or her attitude had been too rebellious. Damn her incessant sarcasm, it couldn't seem to be curbed.

She rolled over with a soft moan of protest and stuck a pillow over her head as the bright morning sunlight slid through the narrow dungeon windows. And wouldn't you know that her bed was right in the way of those bright rays, making falling back to sleep almost impossible.

Key word being _almost_.

Just as she was drifting back into sleep, Bella dimly felt the covers being lifted off her body, the cool autumn air rushing in to chill any exposed skin. Ignoring the sensation, she tried to snuggle deeper into the bed and catch the peace that was being so illusive this morning.

A finger touched her bare ankle and slowly traced its way up over her calf, the back of her knee and up her thigh to stop at the hem of her pajama shorts.

Bella cautiously lifted the pillow off her head and opened her eyes just wide enough to see. A familiar chuckle had her squint turn into a glare and her mouth frown slightly.

"_What_ are you doing in here? Didn't you know this was the girls dormitory, or had you forgotten?"

Draco looked down at her with an amused twist to his mouth and devilry in his eyes. "I must have taken a wrong turn when headed to my own bedroom." His mouth went dry as she rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows. Her glorious hair was tumbled from sleep, curling lightly, her lips a bit swollen, and her eyes still had the sleep look: lids drooping slightly, irises darker than usual and a little of a glazed look, as if the action of being awake had yet to register with the brain.

The pajamas that she had worn to bed last night didn't help the image any. Her satin shorts were printed with little red dice, the tiny tank top was black with the words "Feeling Lucky?" printed across the chest.

His mind went utterly blank for a moment when she shifted and he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Then of course, his thoughts turned to what lay under the cutesy pajamas. He knew he should say something, should do something other than stand there with lust in his thoughts and in his eyes, because if he didn't do so soon, he was going to have to explain a lot more than just the lust in his eyes.

Bella let out a delicate snort. "If you took a wrong turn in the opposite direction by _mistake_, I'll run around the school in my skivvies. You are a horrible liar, Malfoy. A liar none the less, but very transparent."

"Am I?"

"Oh yes, right at this moment you are thinking how stupid I am to even _consider_ that I know the Prince of Slytherin. I'm just a stupid mudblood that Dumbledore picked up off the street because I have only a slight talent for magic. Now give me back my covers you arrogant prick."

Malfoy smirked, and Bella sprang up and tackled him to the floor with no hint of a warning. They wrestled for a few moments, Bella reciting a colorful version of his ancestry and Draco chuckling quietly. Finally fed up with letting her win, he rolled over and pinned her to the ground.

Her cobalt eyes clashed with his grey ones and irritation quickly sparked into desire.

"I think you'd better get off now, Draco," Bella murmured quietly. Her lungs seemed not to be able to get enough oxygen.

He couldn't seem to muster up the energy to move off her; as if he were being held in place by some invisible force.

"Draco."

Bella saw the darkening of his irises and knew that he was going to kiss her. She licked her lips nervously, unaware the action further inflamed his desire.

His hand reached out of its own volition to cup the back of her neck and his other wrap around her small waist. Draco tugged her to close the distance between them, then promptly forgot everything as his lips descended in a passionate and needy kiss.

_Oh my,_ was all that Bella thought as she realized that he was going to kiss her. She should have pushed away, should have remembered all the reasons that she hadn't given in before now, but she was lost. She gazed into his half-closed eyes that had gone from a silvery blue to the color of slate and felt the floor drop out from under her.

Her mind went blank as her entire being was filled with the sensations his kiss created within her. Though it could have been only moments, her entire being consisted of him in that short amount of time.

The sound of footsteps alerted them to the fact that they were in a very public dormitory where the girls would be coming back after breakfast to get ready for the Quidditch game. With the sudden intrusion, Draco's bet with Zabini came rushing back to Bella. She wiggled out from the position he had her pinned in and glared at him, clutching her comforter to her like armor.

"Don't ever touch me again, Malfoy."

He was saved from responding, for as he stood and righted his clothing, Pansy Parkinson and her friends sauntered into the room.

Pansy's eyes widened when she saw just the two of them, but immediately perked up. "Drakey! Ooh, did you come to visit me?" She rushed over to drape herself over him. Bella was reminded of a lamprey for some reason. "We were at breakfast. _Some_ people get up at a decent hour rather than laying about like a lazy servant that needs to be horsewhipped."

"Some of us stay up late because we have more important things to do than worry whether or not a new lip gloss is going to attract the attention of a _Prince_. Not that it helps, maybe you should look into rhinoplasty instead. _That_ would improve your visage. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to support my friends in their game."

With that, Bella grabbed her clothes for the day and flounced out the door. As the door was closing behind her, she heard Pansy ask Draco what a rhinoplasty was. His mean laughter echoed in her ears as the lock quietly clicked into place.


	10. Midnight Interlude

**A/N: Hey there. This is going to be the last chapter for a while unless I start getting some reviews. No point in continuing a story I'm not sure anyone wants to read. I do appreciate those who have diligently followed the story and shared their thoughts, but I'm on chapter nine, have thirteen reviews and over three thousand people who have read the story. Hope you like this one.**

**KK**

**Chapter 9**

Two weeks had passed since Draco had kissed her. Two agonizing weeks of keeping it a secret from her friends and avoiding said offender so as not to have the incident repeat itself. Draco seemed to be avoiding her as well, so that part was a little easier.

It was dinner time in the castle, but Bella wasn't hungry tonight, so she opted instead to sit up on the top of the astronomy tower, perching precariously on the ledge.

A shooting star whisked across the velvety darkness of night, landing among the other stars that shone like diamonds tonight. Bella closed her eyes and made a wish. The moon was a thumbnail in the sky, but bright, and lit up the ground below with a romantic, bewitching glow.

Time passed, though Bella barely noticed, until the moon was hovering just above the horizon. Deciding she'd best get to bed before someone caught her out of bed after hours, she spun around and hopped off the wall.

And nearly fell backwards off it when she realized Fred was standing right in front of her.

"Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Must you keep sneaking up on me like that? I swear I won't live 'till my nineteenth birthday at this rate. How long have you been standing there?"

"A while. I was watching you."

"Can you say creepy?"

Fred laughed, leaning against his broomstick. "Trust you to be so romantic. What were you wishing for?"

"Huh?"

"The shooting star, what was it you were after wishing for?"

Bella smiled a little, secrets filling her eyes. "That's for the wisher to know and no one else to find out." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "At least until the wish is granted."

She reached out to run a finger over the broomstick handle, gazing wistfully. "I wish I had one of these. When I saw the Quidditch players riding about on these, I wanted to know what it was like to fly."

Fred raised an eyebrow, mostly to hide the naughty thoughts that ran through his mind as Bella stroked the handle. "From what I hear, you all ready can, though in a different manner."

"I can, yes." Bella said, not noticing that she was picking up accents from her peers. "But it takes a lot of energy, and I can't maintain it for very long. A broom however, is a completely different matter all together. I could fly without another thought in my mind, without worrying whether or not I'll forget to maintain my wings. It's probably a lot steadier than wings when you hover and such."

As she was talking, Fred only got about half of what she was saying; her lips capturing his attention and imagination. Before he knew what he was about, he heard himself saying, "Take a flight with me. Right now."

Bella nibbled on her lower lip, the same action he had been contemplating doing only moments ago. After a moment, she replied, "All right, then. But we have to do this quickly. I really don't want another detention."

Fred mounted the broom, holding out his hand to Isabella. "Sit sideways, like people do on horses sometimes."

She followed his instructions, and suddenly they were shooting up vertical in the air. A small shriek escaped at the unexpected motion, and her arms quickly looped around Fred's neck for stability.

He laughed lightly at her varying reactions; first surprise and a little fear, then changing to awe and wonder as the ground zipped by below. Fred wasn't prepared when she turned her head to look at him and stun him with a dazzling smile.

"It's a fine view, way up here," she shouted over the sound of the wind.

"It is." Fred agreed. "But I guess I should be taking you back to the castle now." He grinned when she pouted slightly. "Don't worry, I'll take you for a longer ride later." Though it wasn't the only ride he was wanting to take her on.

They glided to a stop on the astronomy tower, Fred dismounting after Bella hopped off. And once again, before his brain could catch up with his actions, Fred pinned Bella to the wall and kissed her.

She responded as if she had been expecting– wanting, it. The desire swamped them both immediately and completely, neither having any inclination to resist.

His hands untucked her shirt from her skirt, and he thought that school uniforms had never been so appealing. As his hands slipped underneath to caress her skin, he heard the moan catch in her throat; daringly, he unlatched her bra to remove the last bit of resistance to his questing hands.

Bella, meanwhile was busily unbuttoning his jacket; the damn thing had too many buttons. Finally it fell open to reveal that he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, and she tore her mouth from his to kiss a blazing trail down his neck and chest, unable to reach his abdomen (which she noted sported a glorious six pack) without his clever hands being removed from her breasts. And no way was she doing that.

Just as she started to work on Fred's buckle, a voice sliced through the air and into the haze of passion.

"Well, well. A little romantic interlude during the wee hours of the morning. How charming," Draco's voice drawled.

Fred stood in front of Bella while she hastily donned her shirt. "What business is it of yours, Malfoy? None from where I'm standing."

Before Draco could respond, Bella stood between the two and faced Fred. "I think you should go."

"But..."

"Don't worry. I can handle him. But I don't want you getting into trouble for being here without permission." He looked like he was going to argue further until Bella looked him directly in the eyes. "Please, Fred," she pleaded.

Swearing up a storm under his breath, he leaned and gave Bella a light kiss. "Send for me if you need me." And shot off into the night on his broom.

Glaring at Draco, she ignored him and walked back to the dungeon, only stopping once in the common room.

"Leave me alone," she growled. If she knew him at all, she knew he was going to be asking questions. Draco's interrogation could wait until morning. What business was it of his whom she had kissed and why? Three o'clock in the morning after hours of laboring over ancient parchments and then not eating dinner, _then_ having a gorgeous man almost ravish her (albeit willingly) was not the time to corner her and force confessions. When she became too tired it became harder to kept her magic in check.

"I won't leave you alone until I have the answers I want," Draco replied coolly, in his haughty, high-handed manner. "What did you think you and Weasley were doing up there tonight? You're lucky it was me that caught you rather than someone else." He leaned against the doorway to the girl's dormitory, ensuring that she couldn't escape him.

Bella sneered in a manner that would have passed for one of his best. "Jealousy isn't becoming, Draco. Now move, because you won't like me when I lose control."

"Au contraire, I think I would absolutely love to see you lose control," he muttered, partially to himself, but the innuendo wasn't lost on Bella's part.

Her thoughts took a wild turn and images that were far too erotic jumped to the forefront. She could all too easily see the possibilities of such encounters, and once again found herself trying to eradicate her attraction to him that seemed to be ever increasing.

_The forbidden fruit is much sweeter when just out of reach_, she thought ruefully.

Draco watched her with a bemused expression. It was strange that one minute she would be totally placid and the next doing her best to behead him. When he uttered the double-meaning without thinking, the image of her naked made his heart stutter. Lust made his blood run hot and his breathing become more shallow.

He watched as Bella's thoughts showed on her ever-expressive face, and how her eyes started to glaze over with desire. _Damn_, he thought. All jealousy over Weasley was forgotten as the attraction sent arcs of electricity between them.

"I know about your bet with Zabini, Draco." He was so stunned that he didn't resist when she shoved him aside and marched up the dormitory stairs.

He groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. Damn. Now he was never going to get her into bed. Not only that, but over the past month or so he had actually started to like the annoying wench.

Boy had his luck taken a turn for the worse.Never one to believe in luck, Draco stiffened his resolve and did what he did best.

He started plotting.


	11. Christmas Plans and a Tentative Truce

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Maybe Bella, definitely my own plot twists, but mostly no.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long. I was actually planning on having it done more than a month ago, but due to my work schedule, it didn't happen. Now I've got a new job doing….Internet stuff! So I will probably be updating more now if I get enough reviews. Please Read & Review! I hope you enjoy Chapter 10: _Christmas and a Tentative Truce!_**

**KK**

Christmas break was fast approaching and, Bella realized sadly, most of the students were heading home for the holidays. _Nothing like being alone when it's a family holiday,_ she thought.

Her parents had written to say that they would love it if Bella could come to Africa for Christmas break, but Bella didn't feel like camping out in the Saharan heat. Not her cup of tea.

"What about you, Bella?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, what? My mind was wandering."

"What are you doing for Christmas holiday?"

Bella sighed a little. "Staying here. My mum and dad are in Africa doing safari shots for some magazine or another, and I've got no where else to go."

Ron put a friendly hand on her shoulder and smiled a little. "You can come stay with us for break, though you'll have to share a room with Ginny and Hermione."

"Won't your parents mind?"

"Not a bit," Ron declared with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Mum always says 'The more, the merrier'. Even Fred and George will be staying at the house for the holidays. Charlie is somewhere in Russia, so you won't get to meet him, but Bill has been stationed back here in England, so you'll meet him and his wife."

That cheered Bella up immensely. "Sure. I'd love to come. When are we leaving?"

"Taking the train home tomorrow morning."

Bella made an inarticulate noise of panic. "Oh! I've got to go pack!" As she dashed out of the Great Hall, she called back to her friends, "See you at dinner!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged confused expressions. The rest of the day was free from classes, so Bella would have had plenty of time to pack.

"Bella's been acting kind of strange lately," Harry commented. "Kind of like her mind is somewhere else entirely."

Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement.

"Now that she's gone though, we need to talk about the horcruxes," Hermione all but whispered. "What have you learned about the locket so far Harry?"

Harry massaged his temples. Something about the locket was tickling his memory, if only he could find out what it was.

"Well…"

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin girl's dormitory, Bella was pulling clothes out of her trunk that were buried in the bottom. They were clothes that she couldn't wear at school due to the uniforms.

Out came three pairs of denim jeans, two khaki's, a fluffy white sweater, two t-shirts for bed, pajamas, shoes, some more sweaters, snow boots, jewelry. It all got crammed into a large crimson muggle suitcase. After all, the suitcase was bound to be lighter than the trunk full of everything, when essentials would fit into the suitcase quite well (a/n: Bella's version of essentials: clothes, make-up, toiletries, hair products, seven different pairs of shoes….etc. You get the picture…).

"Leaving, Bella?" A familiar voice drawled.

"Go away you stupid git."

"C'mon, Bella. You can't still be mad at me after a month and a half," Draco cajoled.

Bella's answer was to glare at him and continue packing. Her movement were jerky with restrained anger, where before she could hardly contain her excitement at staying with the Weasley's over Christmas holidays. She could hear Draco slowly walking towards her. Knew he was going to do it the moment before his hands came to rest on her shoulders.

"Isabella, don't stay mad at me." He began to massage her tense muscles. "You don't need to deny your attraction to me, you know."

That was it. Bella snapped. A gust of icy air tore between her body and his, forcing him to take a few steps back. When she turned, the first thing that Draco noticed was that her irises seemed to glow. The glow pulsed with the rhythm of a heartbeat.

"I never denied that I was attracted to you, Malfoy, nor did I ever encourage your attentions. I didn't want this, and I won't have it. You are to leave me alone."

The wind was now whipping Bella's hair back. She looked like a vengeful goddess. Under any other circumstances, Draco would have sat back and enjoy watching the beautiful siren destroy her prey; except that this time, it seemed to be his blood she was out for.

As he thought about what he could say to calm her down, he pondered on the magic she was using. It had to be magic, but none that he had ever seen before. Or even heard of for that matter…

"God you're gorgeous."

The words just popped out. He hadn't planned to say anything of the sort, seeing as how that would likely get him into more trouble than he was all ready in. To his surprise though, the arctic wind slowed and disappeared, and the bright light coming from deep within her eyes dimmed to a soft glow, vanishing all together after a few moments.

Now, instead of looking like a wrathful deity, Bella just looked tired. "Draco, you need to go," but her words were lacking conviction. Much like the weary sound of someone who had recently been in battle. "I'm sorry I lost control, but I can't trust you, and I can't trust _myself_ around you."

As she turned back around, she heard Draco say her name softly.

"Bella, I…the bet I made with Zabini, it doesn't…it wasn't for real."

She just stared at him for a heartbeat, then another. Was he trying to apologize? Bella thought that this might come as close as it got to hearing the words 'I'm sorry,' cross the Prince of Slytherin's lips.

"Look, Draco," Bella started, walking back over to him. She had to tip her head up to look him in the eye. "I don't think you are a bad person, but you are, at the risk of sounding like my mother, misguided. You haven't had the best examples, and god knows everyone in Slytherin bows and kisses the ground you walk on. But you can't live your life that way Draco. You can never be truly happy until you've discovered what _you_ want out of life, not what others want for you. You can never be loved until you learn to love someone other than yourself."

Draco stood, a denial on the tip of his tongue at her ridiculous accusations, when he realized that she might have a point. Then he watched as she took his left hand in her own and raised it to her face.

"I thought so."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You thought what?"

"That you would have this. The Mark."

Draco jerked as if he had been burned. "How do you know that?"

"People are not as stupid as you seem to think, but I tend to know things I shouldn't, and don't know a lot of the things I should. I can't explain it." She shrugged. "It's something that I've always been able to do, but it comes and goes in spurts."

"Like what you did when you were angry?"

Bella froze. She had completely forgotten that she would have to explain that. "That was different. I keep it in check. You were lucky though." Bella's sunny features clouded over as she summoned up painful memories. "The last person that got the full brunt of my…unique talents…barely survived."

"What exactly is it?"

Bella looked up at him with haunted eyes. "I don't know."

They were silent for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts, when Bella said,

"You can't tell anyone about this, Draco." When he looked as if he was about to protest, she said quickly, "Please, no one can know of this. At least until I figure out what it is."

Draco wanted to protest, that she should use her advantage to advance in life, but instead found himself promising his silence.

"Unless a situation comes up that the knowledge needs to be made public." There. That was a little wiggle room at least. Bella didn't look to happy about it, but there was really nothing that she could do.

She held out her hand, presumably to shake his, and said, "Truce?"

Draco took her hand, but raised it to his lips and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. "Truce."

He waved a jaunty good-bye and left her gaping after him, the door shutting behind him the most satisfying noise he'd heard all day.

Yep. The quaffle was definitely in his hands once again.

It was so good to be the Prince.

**A/N: Well, this chapter didn't go as I had planned. It just seemed to start writing itself somewhere in the middle, but I'm fairly pleased with the outcome. Let me know what you think!**


	12. Happy Weasley Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't own diddly. Maybe Isabella. Probably the plot. Yup. Definitely her and the plot.

**A/N: Hi there! Told you that I'd get a new chapter up soon. It's actually sooner than I thought it would be, but inspiration strikes at the most random and inopportune times. You know, the times where you are doing something that you can't stop doing at that moment, then try to hold on to the thought until you can write it down? Yeah, happens to me a lot. Most the time I forget what it was that I was supposed to be remembering. Sorry that the last chapter was so short. This one is going to be a little on the long side, but don't worry, lots of Weasley fun to ensue. The entire Christmas break will take place over a couple of chapters or so because some pretty important stuff is going to happen. Bear with me! Please remember to Review when you're done! Enjoy Chapter 11: _Happy Weasley Christmas!_**

KK

Isabella could barely contain her excitement as she watched the scenery passing by. The wizard behind the wheel of the enchanted car was silent except for the occasional profanity directed at muggle drivers. Ron, Harry Ginny, Hermione, and Bella all sat in the backseat as the car raced to it's destination.

"I can't wait to meet everyone in your family Ginny," Bella commented. "I hope they are all as wacky as you and Ron. I know the twins got an excess of that gene."

Ginny laughed. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but I'm going to go with the compliment. The only one who didn't get the 'wacky gene' is Percy. Trust me, he's so dull he could make a textbook on different varieties of sand look interesting. You won't see him this holiday, as the stupid git is still at odds with Mum and Dad."

"He wouldn't be at odds with them if he just admitted that he was wrong," Ron said, sounding as if talking about his brother left an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

"But that would mean he would have to pull that long point stick out of his arse," Harry stated mildly, munching on Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Everyone started laughing, if only because Harry's face and voice had been completely deadpan.

Bella reached down to fiddle absently with her necklace as she stared out the window again.

"What's that you're twirling 'round your finger, Bella?" Hermione asked

"Oh, this? It's a locket."

"I've never seen you wear that before. Did someone give it to you?" Ginny inspected the small golden heart.

"Um, well…" Bella stammered, not knowing what to say. _Oh yeah, your brother gave this to me. He sent it by owl the night after we almost shagged on the astronomy tower. Inside there is an enchanted engraving that scrolls through all the romantic poetry known to muggles. And here's the kicker: I think I may be falling for him._

She must have been silent for too long, because Ginny got that mischievous look in her eye that Isabella had labeled as the 'Twins' Twinkle'.

"You got that from a bloke, didn't you?"

Isabella blushed furiously. She _never_ blushed. Ginny started grinning

"Alright, spill. Who is it?"

All four were leaning in to hear Bella's answer. "Ah, well, you see…"

"It was Draco Malfoy, wasn't it?" Ginny didn't seem to be able to wait for Bella to speak a coherent sentence.

"No! Why on earth would you think that?"

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Anyone can see that he's panting after you," Ron murmured. "And he hasn't been as foul to us this year as he has been. Mostly he just ignores us because it pisses you off when he picks a fight. He wants to be on your good side so he might get a little _on_ the side."

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished. Ron just shrugged.

"Draco and I are…peaceable foes. No, that's not the right word for it. It's like we're not friends, yet not enemies either. It's kind of an odd relationship. But nothing that would have him giving me presents."

Bella hoped that was the end of the discussion. But it seems that once Ginny gets a hold of something, she won't let go 'til she's through.

"So then who's it from?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. She wasn't going to give up. Bella sighed.

"Fred."

The silence that ensued was deafening. All the moment need was a few crickets chirping in the background to provide the comedic relief. Four pairs of eyes stared at her for what seemed like hours before four voices all shouted at the same time:

"FRED?!"

Before they could start asking questions however, the car rounded a particularly sharp corner and the Burrow came into view. Molly Weasley stood out front, holding some sort of clock and waving frantically at the approaching vehicle.

They stepped out of the car and Isabella was immediately enveloped in a warm embrace. Mrs. Weasley stood back and smiled.

"Welcome to the Burrow, dear."

The Weasley family was boisterous and loud and Isabella loved every one of them. They laughed and teased and fought, but it was all done with an underlying love that was obvious for anyone to see. Bella laughed right along with them.

Fred and George he yet to arrive, but Bill and Fleur were there, right along with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and, of course, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Bella.

Bill's face was horribly scarred from the werewolf he had fought off the previous summer, but it didn't seem to affect Fleur's love. Bella sighed with longing.

_I wish I could find somebody to love me like that_, she thought.

"Thinking of someone in particular?" A familiar voice whispered in her ear. Bella whirled around with a huge grin on her face.

"Fred!" She wrapped him in a huge hug. "I wasn't expecting you until later. Your mum said that you and George wouldn't be coming over until you closed the shop. Where _is _George? You guys are usually attached at the hip."

Fred sighed dramatically and put on a world weary expression. "Alas, my dear brother is easily tempted, and Mum's scones and tea caught his eye on the way in. Tea is thicker than blood I guess."

"Fred, you goober. Your mother _is_ your blood. You should have been an actor instead of a joke shop proprietor." Despite herself, however, she found herself grinning along with him. When he placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her against the wall, Bella felt a thrill trail a path of goosebumps down her spine. The look in his eyes was positively ravenous.

"I see you're wearing the necklace I sent."  
"Yes. It's lovely by the way, thank you. Couldn't keep it from the Inquisition though." At his raised eyebrow, she explained, "Your sister and company. They saw it on the ride from Kings Cross."

His face was now barely an inch from hers. There was no mistaking that he was going to kiss her, but Bella felt a little uneasy, seeing as how anyone could just walk in. The living room was not exactly the most private of places to have a decent snogging session.

"Your welcome," was all he said as his lips touched hers.

He had meant for the kiss to be light and teasing, a promise of what might be, but as soon as she melted into him, it deepened into something much more elemental. He felt as if his body was going to go up in flames at any moment. He had to touch her, to know that she was real, not a figment of a clearly demented imagination.

He tugged her sweater up so that he could splay his hands over her toned belly; both of them completely enveloped her waist.

"Hey Bella, Fred and George are ---- AH! What the bleeding hell are you two doing?!" Ron's voice broke through the haze of desire like a bucket of ice water. Isabella tried to jump back, feeling much like the child with the hand in the cookie jar, but Fred held her fast, looking lazily over at his brother.

"Well, it would seem as if I was trying to snog her senseless before some stupid git had to ruin the mood." Fred gathered her closer to him. He told himself it was to taunt Ron, but in truth he felt a little protective over the petite imp. He could see that she was blushing as she buried her face in his chest. Fred thought he heard a giggle, but he couldn't tell.

"Um, right then. I'm going now," Ron stated and turned on his heel and strode back into the kitchen.

"I'll bet my best pair of knickers that he is more embarrassed at having caught us than we are of being caught," Bella said, her eyes dancing as she looked up at him.

"Do I get to keep them?"

Her answer was a smack to his shoulder. A very nice, muscular, broad shoulder, if she cared enough to admit it. "You, Fred Weasley, are incorrigible."

"I haven't heard that since the last time my grandmother said the same thing about me. Quite different context though."

Bella pulled away from his embrace and looked saucily over her shoulder at him. "But I'm not your gram, am I?"

_Thank God for small favors,_ he thought. Then he gave her a swat on the bum and replied, "Most certainly not," as he swept through the door to the kitchen. The sound of her laughter following him put a loopy grin on his face.

Bella woke the next morning rather regretfully. She had been having such a nice dream. She couldn't remember the exact details, but Isabella knew it had the twins in it, and a few naughty scenarios.

Somebody was shaking her. Damn it. She was going to kill them. That is, she _was _going to kill them until two loud _cracks_ reached her ears, and two ginger haired jokesters were sitting on top of her, making her breath leave her body in a great _whoosh_.

"I guess I'll leave her to you two," she heard Ginny say as she shut the door behind her.

They scrambled off with alarming speed, ripping the covers off of her. "Happy Christmas, Sleeping Beauty!" They chorused, identical grins on their almost identical faces. If Bella didn't know about the difference in their freckles, she would have a hard time telling them apart.

"What the heck you guys, it's way to early to be up." What _was_ it with all the men she knew feeling the need to take her blankets away?

"Everyone's all ready downstairs…"

"It's almost ten o'clock, and we haven't given you your presents yet!"

Isabella studied the twins for a moment, debating whether trying to get the quilt back would be a waste of effort. She dove for it.

What ensued could only be described as a game of keep away, or rather, as the twins were thinking of it, getting to wrestle with Bella. After several minutes of vain attempts, Bella glared up at them.

"It's not fair. You two are nearly a foot taller than I am."

Fred and George just stared at her.

"What?"

George cleared his throat, but his voice was still rather husky as he said,

"Uh, well, your top is a bit, um, falling off…"

Isabella looked down and saw that her oversized shirt had slipped off her shoulders and was now resting precariously on her breasts. One breath might send it slipping off to lie around her waist. _Thank you Lord for large breasts,_ she sent the silent prayer and casually slid the shirt up onto her shoulders again.

She raised an eyebrow at the twins. "You two look like you've never seen a pair of breasts before. And I believe we all know that isn't the case. Now, about those presents you mentioned…"

She walked out the bedroom door, leaving Fred and George gaping at her, then turning and grinning at one another. They shook hands as a sign of good sportsmanship and followed the intriguing young woman down to the living room.

By the time they got there, her lap was all ready buried with gifts, and she was laughing with Ginny over something silly. A pink pygmy puff had crawled onto her shoulder and was busily cooing as it rubbed against her neck. Bella giggled at the sensation and looked at George with mirth-filled eyes.

"Thank you, she's completely adorable!"

"What are you going to call her?" George asked, absurdly pleased that she had opened his present before his brother's.

Bella seemed to think about this for a moment, then said: "I think she should be named Shay."

She stood up, Shay cooing still on her shoulder, and wrapped George in a hug. "Thank you. I've always wanted a pet of my own," she whispered.

"Me next! You have to open my present next!" Ginny tugged Bella away from her brother and handed her a rather awkwardly shaped package wrapped in shiny blue paper. Bella looked at it. And looked at it. Finally, she started to tear the paper off.

She peeked under the paper, and everyone saw her eyes widen, then look at Ginny as if she'd lost her mind.

"Ginerva Weasley, you can not be serious." At Ginny's mischievous grin, Bella shook her head. "No way in hell. You take these right back where you got them. I'm so glad your parents went to go fix breakfast."

At this statement, the other occupants of the room suddenly became very interested in the mysterious gift. "What is it?" Bill asked. Bella shook her head.

"Aw, come on beautiful, show us what Ginny got you," Fred cajoled. When she still denied them, George snuck up and took it. Fully opening it, he hooted with laughter and showed the room.

In a translucent box, on a bed of black velvet, lay a pair of gorgeously crafted…handcuffs. The golden cuffs were fashioned so that they were comprised of two dragons. Mouths biting their tails was the clasp mechanism. It was charmed to make the dragons themselves move as if alive. Their eyes were brilliant emeralds, the teeth made of small pearls.

Bella glared at Ginny. "You're horrible, you know that?"

Ginny put on her best innocent face. "Well, you did say it was your most _favorite _of fantasies_…_"

This comment made jaws drop in astonishment. Bella kept glaring at Ginny, then petulantly sat on the floor and studiously ignored everybody except Shay, who was still cooing away on her shoulder.

After a few unsuccessful attempts to get her to smile, Fred and George sat down on either side of her. They could tell that she wasn't really mad, just miffed at having been embarrassed in front of a roomful of people.

"Hey, gorgeous. You still haven't opened my present yet," Fred murmured, nudging the box into her lap.

Isabella nodded, and peeled the paper off the box. The box in and of itself looked plain, but when she opened it, a gilded hand-held mirror reflected her delighted face back to her.

"Oh, Fred, it's beautiful! It probably cost a fortune. You really shouldn't have." But her hands betrayed her voice as they reached out to pick up the pretty mirror. On the back, flowers were engraved, flowing in an imaginary breeze.

"It's a memory mirror. It shows whomever is holding it their favorite memory. Quite handy at cheering one up, that thing is."

Ron asked in a slightly disgruntled voice, "Didn't get the rest of us anything half as nice. And we're _family_."

Fred just shrugged and grinned.

Bella held the mirror up in front of her, wanting to test it out. Slowly, an image shimmered to the surface, and tears of happiness pricked her eyes. There where her reflection should have stared back at her, was an image of Christmas morning with the Weasleys.

She looked up with a brilliant smile. Giving both Fred and George each a kiss on the cheek she said,

"Happy Christmas everyone. And thank you."


	13. Reviewers Read

Hi everyone! I haven't finished the next chapter yet, but I really wanted to thank my readers who have left reviews. I do respond to most of them, and I'm sorry if yours was one that I didn't. So here is recognition:

**rangasrule**

**xfinishedinadayx**

**Krazy-kat11**

**Janet**

**Haeinra**

**Kanna123**

**Kat**

**Your Oasis**

**Angels-Giggles**

**DJStroake**

**tate dean**

Thank you so much guys, reviews mean a lot to me. I hope you keep reading, and don't be afraid to give constructive criticism. The next chapter should be up in about a week. Work is busy, so I'm not promising anything for a sooner date. Keep on reviewing!

xoxo

KK


	14. Snowball Fight and an Ipod

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Bella and the plot. Gee, who woulda guessed?_

**A/N: Here's the chapter as promised! This one is actually for Janet, who rightly stated that I needed to put more normal stuff in, so thanks! I do love constructive critisims and questions. In the next chapter, we'll find out one of Bella's phobias, but for right now, enjoy this chapter. Please remember to Read & Review. Thanks guys!**

** xoxo**

**KK**

** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ginny paused, her quill poised above her journal; only the date had been written. Fat, white flakes drifted lazily outside her window. She hadn't kept a diary since the Tom Riddle incident, but journals were okay.

Where to start?

_Even though Harry, Ron, and Hermione are trying to save the world again, this Christmas has been one of the best here at the Burrow. Isabella, a friend of ours from school, came and stayed with us._

_I strongly suspect that both Fred and George fancy her, as they've been glued to her since they arrived. She's very pretty and nice; there are rumors at school that even Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, is falling for her. Normally, someone like that would annoy me, but Bella is different. She's not conceited about her looks (although she does take pains to care for them); it's more like she's comfortable in her own skin, and that self-confidence draws people to her._

_Lucky for her though that Harry doesn't fancy her as more than a friend. Then I probably would learn to hate her._

The scratching of quill on parchment stopped as Ginny again paused in her writing, pondering on how best to continue.

_I'm worried about Harry. Trying to find the horcruxes is tearing him apart. He's exhausted, he doesn't eat properly, and he's having nightmares about this stupid war._

_I love him. There is no other explanation for what I'm feeling, and it terrifies me. I mean, yes, I've always _fancied_ him, but now it's different. I just can't sit idly by anymore while Harry Potter saves the bleeding world this time._

_He pushes me away, saying that we can't be together because he doesn't want You-Know-Who to hurt me. I say he's just running scared. Has he forgotten that I was there at the Ministry? Or when the rogue Death Eaters and werewolf attacked Bill? I'm made of stern stuff, and he knows it. He's afraid to get _his_ feelings involved, so that if something happens to me, he can't get hurt as much by it. That and nothing will compete with his need for revenge against Pettigrew and You-Know-Who for killing his parents._

"Ginny!" Bella opened the bedroom door. "We're all going out to play in the snow. Are you coming?"

Ginny smiled at the older girl, amusement tingeing her voice as she replied, "Only if Fred and George don't charm snowballs to chase me everywhere."

Bella laughed, her blue eyes sparkling. "I can't make any promises. Just send a Bat Bogey Hex at them if they do. They're quite wary of you, you know."

"I know," Ginny grinned. "I worked hard to make it that way. But, yes, I'll be down in just a minute. Let me just finish up."

"Sure thing." With her long, chocolate hair whipping out behind her like a comet's tail, Bella turned and raced out of sight, presumably excited about the outdoor excursion. As Ginny continued to watch out the window, she saw Harry, Bella and Hermione march out into the snow, followed by her brothers and Fleur. Fred and Bella fell behind the group, and Ginny stared as her brother started to snog the pretty brunette. No one else seemed to have noticed though, caught up in the fun of snowman-making.

As the two separated, Ginny saw her brother grin and swat Bella's bum. Bella looked back over at him with what appeared to be amusement. Ginny's quill started scratching furiously on the parchment once more.

_Okay, it's official. Fred definitely fancies Bella. You don't even want to know what I've just been the unsuspected witness to. Nothing too outrageous, I just don't feel like reliving it. I've never seen Fred act like this. Not since Angelina anyway, and that was a school crush. I've had it on good authority that he's been visiting the school with all sorts of excuses lately. I'm assuming she's why. I hope she doesn't break his heart. Underneath all that jokester personality is someone who desperately wants to be loved and accepted. Geez, I'm starting to sound like a mushy novel. But seriously, I've never seen him fall for a girl this bad before._

_Mum always says that things happen for a reason, so maybe Harry and I aren't together because it wasn't meant to be. Maybe Bella and Fred were meant to find each other, but the question is, will they stay together. I like her, so it won't be like dealing with another Phlegm (who, coincidentally, has started to grow on me). Who knows? Life can be so complicated sometimes…_

_Now I'm headed out to join everybody and frolic (or whatever you want to call it) in the post-Christmas snow. Bye now!_

** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** _  
_

By the time Ginny got outside, a snowball fight was in full swing. Fred, George, Bella, Fleur on one side, Bill, Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the other. Ginny was drafted to Phlegm's team.

"Oh Ginny! Zees ees ze most fun I 'ave 'ad all week!" Fleur exclaimed, her French accent thickening in her excitement. There was not much time for talking however, as a snowball had hit Ginny directly in the face.

Wiping the snow off, she glared at the offenders. "All right, who threw that one?"

Not surprisingly, no body answered. Bill looked guiltiest, so Ginny aimed at him, catching the back of his neck as he turned. She smiled in satisfaction as the snow snuck under his cloak and shirt, making him dance around to get it out.

Snowballs flew in every direction until it became too dark to aim properly. A truce was called, and the motley crew headed inside to warm up.

** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bella sat down on one of the faded old couches in the Weasley's living room. She had changed into a fluffy white sweater and a pair stonewashed hip-hugging jeans, throwing her hair up into a messy bun. Stretching her fingers towards the roaring fire, trying to warm them and make the blood start circulating again, a content smile stole over features.

This was how Fred found her as he walked in, towel drying his hair. He stopped mid-motion and just watched her. She looked so at ease and innocent, so utterly at peace with the world that he was loath to ruin the moment.

I didn't matter anyway, as Bella sensed him standing there in the doorway. She turned her head lazily until he came fully into view. She gave him a languid smile spilling over the top with unconscious sensuality, and Fred quite forgot to breathe.

"Hi," she said, voice a bit husky due to drowsiness. Fred inhaled sharply of the much-needed oxygen. The little vixen had no idea what she could do to a man with that voice and that smile. Not to mention her incredibly sexy body.

_Stop it Fred!_ He scolded himself, becoming increasingly aware that his lusty thoughts were causing him to become aroused. He smiled in return. "Hi to yourself."

Bella noticed that Fred's voice was a little strange, but she passed it off as an after effect of all the yelling done outside. She patted the seat beside her, beckoning him to join her on the sofa. "You can sit down," she teased. "I won't bite."

_No, but I want to. Right there, on your earlobe, then nibble my way down your throat, past your collarbone…Cut it out! _Fred shook his head slightly, trying to stop the tangent that his mind was wandering off to. He sat down next to her, lounging back so that he looked completely at ease, while inside his emotions were a stormy sea.

Bella pulled a little box-like thing out of her pocket and plugged what Fred recognized as earphones into it.

"What's that?" He asked, gesturing to the object.

Bella looked at him blankly for a minute, then smiled as understanding dawned. "I keep forgetting that most wizards and witches don't know about muggle stuff. It's an I-pod." At his questioning stare, she elaborated, "It plays music. You download the music onto it, and then you can listen to it whenever you want. Here, take a listen."

She helped him put the tiny earphone on, then chose a song by Panic! At the Disco. She could tell when it started playing, because his eyes widened slightly and he snatched the I-pod away from her. Bella showed him how to flip through the songs, then let him go at it.

_Maybe I'll get him one for his birthday, he really looks like he's enjoying it._ Bella smiled. Fred could be adorable sometimes.

Mr. Weasley entered the room, exclaiming when he saw what Fred was holding. "I say, is that a muggle music-maker?"

Without waiting for an answer, he took it away from Fred and began pressing random buttons. When it looked like he was about to try and take it apart to see how it worked, Bella hastily recaptured it.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley, but this thing cost hundreds of dollars." When that didn't seem to impress her, she amended, "About ninety galleons. I don't have the money to replace it if it gets broken."

Mr. Weasley seemed mollified for the moment. When he heard Mrs. Weasley calling him from the kitchen, he excused himself. "Always good advice to never keep one's wife waiting when she's using that tone of voice."

Fred and Bella snickered softly, watching his retreating back. After a moment, Bella looked over at Fred, her eyes colliding with his. How had she never noticed the intense forest green of them before? His eyelids drooped slightly, and Bella remembered the term 'bedroom eyes' that authors are so fond of. Fred definitely had smoldering bedroom eyes.

Just as Fred's lips were about to touch hers, the sound of a door opening reached Bella's ears.

"Hey, Mum wants – Oi! Fred you lousy bugger! Cease and desist!" Ron stood in the doorway, hands on his hips. "Can't I go anywhere without you two snogging right around every corner!" Ron's face was bright red, a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance at finding them in this situation again.

"Ronniekins, you have the most astounding abilities at ruining the mood. Maybe you should start a company," Fred said, glaring at his brother. Ron threw his hands up in the air.

"The point _being_," Ron replied, "Is that Mum wants the two of you to come into dinner. It's chicken tonight, but watch the sprouts. I think George jinxed them."

Fred held out a hand to help Bella to her feet. As she started to stand, he yanked her to him, forcing her to place her hands on his chest for balance. Fred captured her in a searing kiss, stepping back to look down at her dazed expression.

"Guess we can't keep those sprouts waiting. We'll finish our…discussion…later."


	15. Jinxed Sprouts & Owls with Black Letters

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it's been so long since the last update! Ugh, my life is so fricking busy right now, I feel like I don't even have time to blink. But yesterday was my 19th birthday, so I figured I'd be nice and get something up. Sorry that it's really short, but I promise the next one will be long to make up for it.**

**xoxo**

**KK**

**_Chapter 14_  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sprouts had indeed been jinxed. Just as Fleur was reaching for the bowl, one of the sprouts did a wiggling leap to land in her hair. Amidst the distraught veela's shrieking, the sprout wriggled down and got under her blouse. Bill took her into the living room to extract the lively piece of vegetation.

And, as predicted, George got an earful from his mum on growing up and being responsible. Fred and Bella grinned at one another then continued eating their potatoes. Harry nudged Bella in the ribs with his elbow.

"So why is it that whenever Ron comes back from finding you and Fred his face matches the color of his hair?" Harry asked quietly, amusement glinting in his green eyes.

Bella felt herself start to flush as she grinned cheekily at one of her best friends. "Harry, if you need a lesson on what boys and girls do together when they're attracted, then you're more clueless than Ron," she replied, just as quiet. The topic was at an end anyways, as Mrs. Weasley had stopped shouting at George and was once again asking Harry, Bella, Hermione and Ron what they were planning on doing for the rest of the holiday break.

"Staying here, as long as we're welcome," Harry replied after swallowing a mouthful of food. Ron hadn't bothered before starting to respond.

"Mfagafh," was the inarticulate noise that emerged from his over-full mouth.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him. "Gee Ron. Sorry, but could you translate that to English? The rest of us here at the table don't speak pig."

Ron had the grace to blush and wait until his mouth was unoccupied before speaking again. "I said…"

They never got to hear what it was that Ron was trying to say, as at that moment, a large Eagle Owl slammed into the kitchen window. With an annoyed screech, he scratched with a talon on the windowpane. Mrs. Weasley got up and opened the window, the owl immediately sidling in, absorbing the warmth after the chill of the winter air.

Mrs. Weasley untied the letter from the owl's leg, while said owl pretended he was bored with all the happenings around him. He reminded Bella of someone…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley. "It's for you Bella, dear."

The table became quiet as Mrs. Weasley handed Isabella the post. The jet black envelope with silver ink enscribing her name sent chills down her spine. The handwriting was elegant, yet slightly cramp. When she looked at the seal, she breathed a small sigh of relief. The dragon with slashing claws pressed into the wax could only belong to one person.

"It's from Draco," she murmured, not realizing she had spoken aloud. Her relief was short lived however, and the blood drained from her face as she read his missive.

_Bella,_

_I'm not sure when you'll get this, but I had to write, to tell someone. You all ready know, so how much more danger can you get into? Happy Christmas, I get to kill a bunch of muggles today! That's what I woke up to. Great fucking present, don't you think?_

_Prince of Slytherin_

Bella looked out the window at the falling snow in confusion. What in hell was he talking about? It was bad news, that was obvious, but Draco would never write about inconsequential things. There must be a hidden message somewhere. All of a sudden, some of the letters started rearranging themselves until they read: 'Come outside, please.'

Isabella shot out of her chair and ran to the door, everyone yelling after her, wondering what was wrong. Draco _never_ said please for anything. Something must be desperately wrong.

Once outside amidst the flurry of white flakes, Bella paused and looked around. She could barely see anything due to the gloom and the snow, but a shadowy figure was slowly moving towards her from the road. Though over five hundred feet away, Isabella instantly recognized the profile.

"Isabella! Come back in! It's not safe…." She heard Mrs. Weasley's voice calling out after her, but she was all ready sprinting towards the staggering figure. When she reached him, she stared into his shattered gaze, the silver swirling turbulently with his emotions and pain.

"Oh Draco," she all but whispered.

He managed to summon a slight smirk, which quickly turned into a grimace of pain. "Seems I can't keep myself out of trouble."

And he passed out into the snow, blood staining the pure white from the wounds on his body.

Bella screamed for the Weasley's to come and help. Panic was clogging her throat as she tried to turn Draco over.

_Oh please,_ she thought, _don't let him die. Please don't let him die, God._


	16. Inadverdent Outbursts

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been quite some time since I last updated this story, but I hit a two-year's writers block. Sorry for the inconvenience. This chapter is a wee bit short, and somewhat of a filler, but hey, it's better than nothing. Things from here on out are going to speed up a little in the action department, so bear with me! Thank you for reading!**

**xx**

**Irish**

(\ /)

(·_·)

Three days.

That was how much time had passed since Draco showed up at the Weasley's, dying of blood loss. He had yet to wake up. Bella sat by the bed, only leaving to use the loo, worrying her bottom lip so much that it had started to bleed. She was curled up in the overstuffed chair she had managed to smuggle from the sitting room reading a book when the first pain-filled moan reached her ears. She sat up quickly, eagerly, and her gaze collided with a pair of slightly confused grey eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Draco muttered, turning his head slowly to look about the room.

Bella sighed in relief. If he was being cheeky, he would be all right. "That is my question to ask you," she replied, just as softly. "Who carved you up like you were the Thanksgiving turkey?"

Draco winced as he remembered the series of events that had led him to seek refuge at the Weasley's. Not something he wanted her to have nightmares about as well. "The short story is that I couldn't kill those muggles. We were there, at their house, amid all the cheerful Christmas decorations, and I couldn't bring myself to cast the curse. There were children, two small boys and a baby girl who couldn't have been more than eight months old. I figured out in that moment that I didn't want to be a monster, and that is what I would see in the mirror every morning if I continued to blindly follow my father. As you can see," he gestured at himself, "it didn't go over too well."

Bella's heart was racing at his confession. Who knew that he really was a decent guy? Well, she had guessed and hoped, but it only matters when the mettle is tested. Draco had passed with flying, if a bit tattered, colors. "I glad you didn't, but I'm sorry you were hurt." She reached out and smoothed his hair away from his face. He surprised her by smiling softly and closing his eyes.

"At least I woke up to you sitting there. If it had been the Weaslette, she probably would have poked me in the eye with a stick just for spite."

Bella snorted she was laughing so hard; the mental image of Ginny poking Draco Malfoy in the eye with a stick was the funniest thing she'd heard since he'd showed up. Mostly because it was a highly plausible situation.

Draco pouted at her, although inside he was patting himself on the back. This was the first time he had made her laugh since they met four months ago. Well, the first time that the laugh wasn't laced with derision or sadness.

"Draco," she asked, suddenly serious, "Why did you come here instead of to St. Mungo's or another hospital? We're lucky that Molly had so many kids and has dealt with serious injuries before. I'm not sure what we would have been able to fix without her."

Draco looked at her like she'd grown a second head. And she was supposed to be intelligent? "I have a highly-connected Death Eater for a father. I can't see it going over very well if I showed up someplace so public. There are a lot more Death Eaters among the Wizarding community than most people think. If I had gone to St. Mungo's, odds are one of the doctors or orderlies would have finished me off because they're a sympathizer. Dying really wasn't on the top of my to-do list that night, Bella."

"But you could have died coming here!" She practically yelled.

Understanding dawned on Draco; she had been worried for him. He reached out to cup her cheek with his hand. "Were you worried that I would die on you?" He murmured, amused yet oddly touched that the girl in front of him would feel that way.

"Of course I was, you bleeding idiot!" Bella blushed when she realized what she had inadvertently blurted out. She turned her face away, breaking the contact between them. She stood suddenly and marched to the door. "I'll go get Molly, she'll want to check on your wounds now that you're awake."

Draco didn't have a chance to reply before the door was shut none too gently. He winced and grinned. She must have been really upset to let something like that slip without even trying to cover it up. Maybe his father almost killing him wasn't a total loss after all. His eyes narrowed at the thought. His father would pay for his actions, though it wasn't entirely unexpected.

Draco would get his revenge.

(\ /)

(·_·)

George looked up as someone stomping down the stairs caught his attention. Bella stomped past him, red-faced and scowling, calling his mother's name as she headed towards the kitchen. He supposed that it meant the ferret was awake now, as he hadn't seen hide nor hair of her in three days. Fred would be happy to know the girl had relieved herself of guard duty. His mother sped through the living room and up the stairs in complete mother hen mode. George got up and followed Bella to the kitchen.

She was leaning against the sink, staring out the window with blank eyes. _She must be thinking hard with that expression, he thought. _"Penny for your thoughts," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting gesture. Fred would kill him if he walked in right now.

Bella startled slightly

"It's nothing, George. Just the resident prat getting on my nerves."

"How'd you know it was me and not Fred?" He asked, surprised. Most of the time even their mum couldn't figure them out unless she was looking at them. He wasn't surprised that it was Draco Malfoy that was putting such a discouraged look on her face.

"Besides the fact that Fred is out on a mission with the Order? He would have been trying to kiss me all ready. You are much more patient between the two of you, although," she continued with a smirk, turning in his arms, "I must say that it doesn't stretch too much farther."

George chuckled at her.

His laughter stopped instantly when she rose up on tiptoes and brushed her full lips softly against his. "Thank you," she whispered, "for being worried about me, but I'll handle Malfoy just fine."

A commotion in the yard caught their attention, and George reluctantly released her to investigate. Before he could reach the door however, his better half walked in covered in blood, followed by Remus Lupin and Kingsly Shacklebolt.

"I can't go anywhere without someone going and getting hurt," Isabella moaned, hurrying over to assess his brother's condition. George narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" He demanded of Lupin, who was looking wearier than usual, his pallor ashen. Lupin shook his head tiredly, almost in a defeated manner. It was Kingsly who responded.

"You-Know-Who's people have infiltrated the Ministry. A law was passed today that all muggle-borns must report to the Ministry for questioning. Any muggle-born students attending Hogwarts are now expelled."

George heard Isabella's sharp intake of breath, saw her hands pause in the act of cleaning the blood off Fred's face. Poor girl, she had just found out about all of this, and now it was being taken away from her. But her response surprised him.

"Poor Hermione, she'll be completely devastated when she finds out," she murmured sadly. George agreed, but the sorrow in her voice wasn't all for Hermione, if he were to wager on it. "But that doesn't explain how you ended up like this, Fred Weasley."

Fred looked at her, almost sheepishly, and replied, "Well, there were some comments made by some current Hogwarts students about a certain misfit Slytherin when the news was released, and I couldn't let that pass, could I?"

"You most certainly could, you great idiot! What is with all you men and your need to protect me? I'm perfectly capable of it, more so than most." That last bit was said so quietly, George almost thought that he imagined it.

He wondered as to the hidden meaning of the phrase. How much about this petite young woman was still hidden in shadows from them?


End file.
